<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictober AoKaga (Terminado) by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384898">Fictober AoKaga (Terminado)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HARD, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, mension akafuri, reto 31 dias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historias para la página AoKaga 5x10. Reto finalizado con éxito...<br/>Cada dia con una palabra diferente, creando una historia con la idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 FRESAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami Taiga amaba a su padre...</p>
<p>Desde pequeño era la única figura de autoridad con la que contaba. Y un constante dolor de cabeza por su sobre protección.</p>
<p>Pero el hombre también sabía, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo, su único hijo.</p>
<p>Mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa para no romper en llanto, veía el rostro de su; aún bebé, para el. Cómo unía su vida en matrimonio.</p>
<p>Con ese.</p>
<p>Quien iba a decir que a esas alturas de su vieja vida odiara el día en que; según el, cometiese el peor error de su vida.</p>
<p>Por unas fresas.</p>
<p>Esa maldita frutilla que tanto adoraba y a la fecha, por recordarle el incidente, aborrecía.</p>
<p>Todo inicio una tarde en la que acompañase a su joven hijo, a hacer la compra, Kagami mayor se disponía a buscar buena fruta de calidad y; su pequeño, su niñito...</p>
<p>¡Era observado por un mocoso de cabello azul con pinta de pandillero mujeriego! De esos que embarazan y huyen sin verseles jamás el polvo.</p>
<p>Kagami Tora tenía que defender a su bebé de posibles abusadores. Así que se irguio en toda su estatura, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y aún con su tierno retoño; de ya 17 años, hablo con autoridad.</p>
<p>-Mocoso ¿Tienes celular?-</p>
<p>El crío, altivo y con sonrisa petulante se atrevió a responderle.</p>
<p>-Si, señor-</p>
<p>-Oye... Papá, espera-</p>
<p>-Silencio Taiga-</p>
<p>-Pero papá...-</p>
<p>El hombre solo volvió a sonreír, respondiendole al chico.</p>
<p>-Pues tómale una fotografía a mi hijo, porque ya nos vamos y es lo único que obtendrás de el-</p>
<p>-¡Papá!-</p>
<p>Las fresas quedaron olvidadas cuando el Kagami menor con el rostro rojo arrastró a su padre a la caja registradora para huir del super.<br/>Lo que no se espero el mayor fue que a medio camino el peli azul le contestara.</p>
<p>-Nos vemos, suegrito-</p>
<p>El pobre hombre estaba que sacaba espuma por la boca y casi vuelve a partirle la cara al mocoso irrespetuoso, más su hijo no lo permitió.</p>
<p>Dos semanas después resultó que su pequeño, su aún bebé salía con el vago ese y peor, era un buen jugador de básquet, para acabarla el as de su equipo.</p>
<p>Y ahí estaba diez años después observando como ambos contraían matrimonio.</p>
<p>Y todo por unas fresas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 ALIENS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niñas, no fumen si no la controlan... Perdón por la siguiente estupidez</p><p>Digan no a las drogas.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Cuando Kuroko llegó a ver a su querido sobrino no espero ver tal escena.</p><p>El niño de apenas 6 años con una cara de visible asco, vergüenza y enojó combinados y a su luz número uno medio ahorcándo a su luz número dos y por número uno hablaba de Kagami, aún le guardaba un poco de rencor a Aomine, dejenlo.</p><p>-¿Que está pasando aquí Hikari?- le pregunto al niño, ignorando olímpicamente al extraño par</p><p>-Tío Kuroko ¿Las estrellas fugaces son las popis de los Aliens? Que asco pedir deseos asi ¿Verdad?-</p><p>Y entonces ya no era uno ahorcándo al moreno, eran dos.</p><p>Resulta que; habiendo llegado de un turno de muchas horas de trabajo, el buen Aomine fue asaltado por su retoño con la pregunta ¿Que son las estrellas fugaces? Para su tarea.</p><p>Y como justamente ese día se habían topado con un pobre tipo víctima de alucinaciones por las drogas diciendo tontería y media, diciendo que ya que los Aliens estaban en el espacio ¿Donde rayos tiraban sus necesidades? ¿En el espacio? Y cosas del estilo.</p><p>Palabras que le sacarían carcajadas a la mayoría de los oficiales incluyendolo.</p><p>Así que cuando escucho lo que retoño le preguntaba, solo atino a carcajearse y decirle eso.</p><p>-Son las mierdas de los aliens-</p><p>El pobre niño siempre atento y creyente de sus palabras anoto como buen niño la respuesta y la presento como tarea.</p><p>Sobra decir que llamaron a Kagami al instituto para hacerle saber semejante tontería y el niño no dejaba de decir que ya no pediría deseos a las popis de los Aliens ya que sonaba asqueroso.</p><p>Y bueno, Ahomine aprendió a no repetir tonterías de los encarcelados, ya que ahora el gozaba de una indefinida estancia en el sofá.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 SENDERISMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Taigaaaaa... -</p><p>Kagami caminaba completamente molesto, estaban perdidos en medio de la nada, los mosquitos le picaban, el sol le quemaba la piel y estaba sudando como condenado.</p><p>-¡Nos perdimos Daiki! ¡Nos perdimos!-</p><p>Aomine no quería admitirlo pero era cierto, a buena hora había aceptado la estúpida idea de una excursión. Lo que no sabía su pareja era que se suponía se quedarían de ver con los demás milagros en un punto en el estúpido mapa que llevaban, pero que ambos eran incapaces de leer.</p><p>Molesto ya por la situacion decidió darle un poco diversión al asunto.</p><p>-Bien, descansemos ahi-</p><p>El moreno señaló un claro a un lado del camino con enormes árboles de buena sombra, viendo como el pelirrojo se acomodaba en una roca en el suelo.</p><p>Al menos Kagami venía bien preparado. Saco una cantimplora y la tendió para que bebiera.</p><p>Aomine aprovecho y se flexiono de manera que mostrara sus músculos en la playera ya mojada por el sudor, no iba a negar de igual manera que lo que veía en su novio no le encantaba, vio como se sonrojo y eludió la mirada, pero si que mordía sus labios.</p><p>Aomine se sentó al lado suyo y como no queriendo rozaba en cada oportunidad que tenía a su pareja.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya basta!-</p><p>Kagami no era de los que aguantaban mucho cuando se le presionaba así que con un grito interno de victoria Aomine tenía a su pareja sentado entre sus piernas mientras se lo comía a besos y manoseaba por doquier.</p><p>Perderse en su excursión en la montaña, en medio de senderos desolados no había sido tan malo como creía.</p><p>No después de tener a su pelirrojo saltando en su entrepierna sin pudor.</p><p>-Perdamosnos más seguido tigre-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 MALTEADA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami no tenía la menor idea de cómo salir del problema en el que se había metido.</p><p>Y es que, Kuroko no era alguien que mintiera solo porque si y a él lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa.</p><p>Buscaba como desquiciado algo que le ayudará pero por más que arrancaba sus rojos cabellos de la desesperación nada acudía a su cabeza.</p><p>Entonces vio una de las pastas en uno de los gabinetes de su alacena que su mente se prendió como antorcha.</p><p>-Aqui tienes...-</p><p>-¿Que es esto Kagami-kun?-</p><p>-Ummm... Una ofrenda de paz, es Italiana, una malteada de vainilla con vainilla traída de Italia, o sea italiana-</p><p>El sudor frío bajaba por su espalda al ver como su sombra bebía con gusto un simple batido, esperando la sentencia.</p><p>-Tus malteadas de vainilla no superan las del Maji, pero debo decir que esta es exquisita-</p><p>El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, no si antes justo cuando tocaba el pomo de la puerta decirle.</p><p>-Aun así le diré a Aomine-kun que fuiste tú quien quemó sus revistas de Mai-chan-</p><p>Mierda...<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 FESTIVAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacía años que Kagami no iba a un festival de música en la playa, sin embargo sus amigos le convencieron de ir nuevamente.</p><p>Francamente era eso o quedarse en su solitaria casa un fin de semana viendo películas y comiendo, así que; música, amigos y playa era su mejor oportunidad para salir de la rutina.</p><p>Todos se alistaron y salieron algo apretados en coche, todo el camino en la carretera fue muy divertido, todos cantában las canciones que ponían aleatoriamente en el reproductor de música de este.</p><p>Llegaron al hotel por la noche y todos bajaron a tomar unas cervezas al bar, se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba plagado de otros asistentes al festival, así que el ánimo del lugar era de diversión.</p><p>Toda la noche estuvieron platicando con personas que también asistirían al día siguiente.<br/>Ahí Kagami conoció a un chico, al que el mismo se refirió como D, y el mismo T así le nombrarian sus amigos ya que este no quiso decirle su verdadero nombre.</p><p>Este chico parecía bastante simpático, fuerte, alto, moreno de cabellos azules que se perdían entre la oscuridad de la noche, pero nunca  le tiró la onda a alguno, tal vez porque íban acompañados de otros amigos y amigas.</p><p>La fiesta se extendió hasta la madrugada, hora en que se decidió ir a dormir para estar descansados.</p><p>Al día siguiente, alrededor de la una de la tarde todos ya estaba listos para el festival, no quedaba lejos del hotel así que caminando podría llegarse.</p><p>Pasaron horas bailando y cantando, pero francamente Kagami estaba cansado, así que decidió regresar al hotel a descansar.</p><p>Durante el camino de salida Kagami escuchó una fuerte voz, y sonrió al encontrar al chico D con sus amigos, le saludó y preguntó a dónde iba, diciéndole con una sonrisa medio arrogante que si quería compartir un último trago.</p><p>Algo en Kagami sabía que eso no acabaría después de un trago, lo sentía en el calor de su sangre, ¡Y<br/>le encantó la idea!</p><p>Caminaron hasta el lugar más cercano donde comprar una bebida; brindaron por la "nueva amistad" que al parecer tenían.</p><p>—No podemos ser amigos si no se tú nombre "D"—</p><p>—Lo mismo digo chico "T"—</p><p>Ambos se presentaron y acabaron sabiendo sus nombres, Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki.</p><p>Sin esperarlo de inmediato el moreno le besó.</p><p>Cual adolescentes comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo que, obviamente, ni les hacían caso.</p><p>Pero la sola idea de pensar que tanta gente los veía les excitó.</p><p>Las manos de moreno rodearon su cintura y las de Kagami rodearon su cuello.</p><p>—Busquemos otro lugar— le dijo Kagami mientras sentía la rodilla del moreno colándose entre sus piernas.</p><p>Prácticamente corrían por el lugar buscando algo íntimo para pasar el rato. Dieron con un paraje donde varios grupos descansaban sentados en la arena.</p><p>Buscaron la parte más alejada y detrás de un árbol continuaron con el beso apasionado que habían puesto en pausa apenas unos minutos antes.</p><p>A los pocos segundos las manos del moreno comenzaron a jugar con sus muslos y fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a el pecho del pelirrojo y las manos de Kagami hicieron lo propio en su entrepierna.</p><p>Al tocar su miembro casi erecto, sintió como su erección se endurecía y mojaba, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentiría tener sus dedos dentro de su culo, así que retiro su mano de su pecho y la guío para que entrara por la comisura de su pantalón.</p><p>Los dedos del moreno se deslizaron dentro de su culo e inmediatamente su pene se puso aún más duro, así que Kagami metió su mano dentro de su ropa, lo tomo y comenzó a apretar y jalar.</p><p>Tan excitados estaban que no pararon de besarse, concentrándose en sus genitales. Llegó un punto en que lo que más deseaba Kagami era tener el miembro grueso y largo de Aomine dentro de sí, así que desabrocho el botón, bajo el cierre y saco el miembro del  pantalón del moreno. Lo tomo con firmeza entre sus manos gimiendo al ver de hecho lo grueso y largo que era.</p><p>Kagami nunca creyó que haría eso, bajo sus pantalones, se inclino y dejo que le penetrara bajando a penas su ropa interior, porque algo aún en el se resistía a desnudarse casi por completo.</p><p>Daiki le tomaba por las caderas embistiéndolo, al poco rato pareció cansarse así que apoyó su cabeza en la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle todo con sus manos; a pesar del calor él parecía estar bastante fresco, así que el contacto de sus manos frías contra su cuerpo caliente le excitaba aún más.</p><p>La brisa del mar y el olor salado les invadía, una sensación que no sabrían explicar.</p><p>Aomine paro unos segundos, las  respiraciones de ambos estaban muy aceleradas.</p><p>Aomine no pudo evitarlo más y volteó al pelirrojo, besandolo nuevamente hasta perder el aliento. Lo acercó a su cuerpo tomándolo nuevamente por la cintura, poco a poco su mano bajó hasta uno de sus muslos y lo subió hasta que rodeó su cintura, de un pequeño salto su otra pierna hizo lo mismo.</p><p>La espalda de Kagami estaba recargada en el árbol cuando comenzó a penetrarlo nuevamente; Aomine apoyo los brazos de este en sus hombros y de ahí aprovechaba para subir y bajar, controlando la frecuencia de las penetraciones.</p><p>Al principio Aomine se tomó del árbol, pero después optó por tomarse de las nalgas grandes y suaves ayudando a marcar el ritmo, sentía que iban a perder el equilibrio y caer, pero no fue asi.</p><p>En cierto punto ambos se cansaron y esperaron mientras las caderas del pelirrojo se movían hacia adelante y atrás con lentitud, al principio pareció ser solo un movimiento temporal, pero poco a poco se fueron poniendo más calientes.</p><p>El roce de sus cuerpos se hizo más intenso cada vez, dedicándose por largos minutos a restregarse el uno al otro mientras Aomine seguía dentro de Kagami y a diferencia del orgasmo que creyo que iba a tener, su cuerpo fue recorrido lentamente por el placer.</p><p>No fue algo explosivo, más bien fue algo lento que duró mucho tiempo, ¡Le encantó! pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir en ese momento.</p><p>Después de terminar, se vistieron, uno más avergonzado que el otro y se dirigieron al hotel, entraron en el cuarto del moreno por petición de este y continuaron sin poder evitarlo dentro la regadera. Fue corto pero intenso, ambos quedaron extasiados y tuvieron que ir a la cama a descansar, pero al llegar mirándose a los ojos se besaron y comenzaron a toquetearse nuevamente.</p><p>Kagami no amaneció solo en su cama, sin señales de haber dormido pero extrañamente descansado.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quien iba a decir que diez años después Aomine se casaría con ese intrépido pelirrojo que le diera uno de los mejores sexos de su vida y todo por haber aceptado ir a ese estúpido festival al que su hermana Satsuki le obligará a ir.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6 OTRA DIMENSIÓN/ÉPOCA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Debido a que el espacio-tiempo tiene la capacidad de doblar la luz, existe la posibilidad de que podamos ver</em> <em>las sombras de las personas e incluso de otras dimensiones en la nuestra propia."</em></p><p>Eso era lo que la abuela de Kagami siempre le decía. Una historia de cierta forma de terror. O al menos así lo veía en su infantil momento. Ver cosas de otra dimensión asustaba.</p><p>Las cosas fueron a peor cuando lo vio por primera vez. Un hombre alto, fuerte y sobre todo intimidante.<br/>Pensaba que sería un sombra tal como la abuela le hubiera dicho, pero lo podía ver claramente.</p><p>Siempre le veía a lo lejos y se le veía triste.</p><p>Una vez lo saludo, ya que nunca hizo contacto o se le vio intento de hacerle daño.</p><p>Nunca.</p><p>Pero este no respondió, jamás...</p><p>No llego a pensar que lo extrañaría, hasta el día en que dejó de verlo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Daiki... Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese pequeño-</p><p>Aomine no respondió, solo se acomodó la ropa de combate y salió sin mirar al pelirrojo.</p><p>-Daiki... Es una orden-</p><p>Aomine giro brusco y lleno de furia, pero no podía hablarle a su superior de esa manera.</p><p>-No puedes intervenir en esa línea temporal, ese no es <em><b>Tu</b></em> Kagami, déjalo ir-</p><p>-¡Cómo puedes decirlo así de fácil!-</p><p>Aomine no podía con la furia que lo invadía, quería salir a matar a destrozar... A lo que fuera.</p><p>Pero nada de eso le devolvería a su pareja.</p><p>-¡Tu pareja también murió! ¡No pudiste salvarlo!-</p><p>Sus palabras fueron para herirle, para que sufriera tal como él,<br/>Aomine vio el ligero destello de furia y dolor en los ojos bicolor pero no hizo nada más por demostrarlo. Ambos fallecidos habían luchado hasta su muerte, salvando a miles de inocentes, pero eso no les quitaba el dolor a quienes dejaron atrás.</p><p>Las fotografías del pelirrojo y el castaño eran exhibidas como héroes en el muro de la coalición.</p><p>-No vuelvas a ver al niño, el no lo entiende y podrías dañarlo, no volveré a repetirlo-</p><p>Aomine volvió una vez más, pero esta vez de noche. Justo en la recámara de el pelirrojo, era aún pequeño, de unos diez años. Cachetes sonrosados y largas pestañas rojas como su cabello.<br/><br/></p><p>Se sentó en su cama y acarició sus hebras rojas, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.<br/><br/></p><p>-Me encárgare de que jamás te suceda nada... De que seas feliz, de que vivas una larga vida. Tu no eres mi Taiga, pero por el amor que le tenia velare por ti. Aunque tenga que ser de lejos-</p><p>Kagami había abierto los ojos y en cuanto vio una luz destellante se levantó de la cama, habia escuchado cada palabra. Encendio la luz dispuesto a gritar, pero ya no había nadie.</p><p>Minutos después lloraba en los brazos de su abuela, sin poderle decir que sintío en su corazón el dolor del moreno, un dolor que se quedaría grabado en su alma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 ENFERMEDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una maldita enfermedad.</p><p>Si, una maldita enfermedad. De eso estaba seguro. Un maldito virus, asqueroso, repugnante una cosa venida del espacio seguro.</p><p>Su propio rostro rojo, los latidos de su corazón acelerados, la estupidez mental al momento de ver... A el.</p><p>Si. En definitiva una enfermedad.</p><p>Kagami Taiga no podía g-g-gu...gustar... de... ese...</p><p>Aghhhh... nada más de pensarlo le daba náuseas.</p><p>Y no era por el hecho de que fuera un hombre. No.</p><p>Kagami pensaba firmemente que el amor era amor... Ya fuera una pareja del mismo sexo o no.</p><p>El problema era el tipo.</p><p>Si, ese idiota egocéntrico, mal hablado, orgulloso, amante de los pechos grandes y por obviedad de las mujeres, un bastardo obsesivo con la victoria, guapo, alto, de ojos fieros, músculos bien formados y esa sonrisa que...</p><p>¡No!</p><p>No debía pensar a sí de el, era un caso perdido.</p><p>Pero no podía evitarlo, ahí estaba en la banca del parque sentado, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras se apoya a en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar como el peliazul driblaba magistralmente.</p><p>-Deberias decirle que te gusta Kagami-kun-</p><p>Del susto Kagami salto en la banca, golpeando sus rodillas con la mesa, asustado pero enrojecido de la vergüenza, llamando la atención del moreno.</p><p>-Estas loco Kuroko- le dijo ignorando el susto sustituida por el dolor - Jamás... No tengo oportunidad, antes me fracturo que algo como eso-</p><p>-No digas eso Kagami-kun, deberías tener más confianza-</p><p>
  
</p><p>Habían pasado más de dos semanas de esa charla, las cosas estaban normales hasta que el gran Kagami Taiga se enfermo. Y<br/>no, no era esa estúpida alegoría de enfermedad amorosa, era una de verdad.</p><p>-Me muero Kuroko... Dile al mundo que fui un buen jugador de Basket-</p><p>-No exageres Kagami-kun, solo tienes gripa-</p><p>-Tu no lo entiendes, esto es la muerte...-</p><p>Y así Kagami se la paso quejándose hasta que su sombra tubo que marcharse por lo tarde que era.</p><p>Kagami estuvo dormitando hasta que medio escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, pensó que era su amigo y no le dio importancia.</p><p>Llevaba ya tres días con esa horrible gripa, así que solo estaba hecho bolita entre las sábanas de su cama, el dolor de cuerpo y cabeza no menguaba, la fiebre; a pesar de los medicamentos, no bajaba así que solo debía descansar.</p><p>La puerta de su habitación fue abierta y aunque le daba la espalda no hizo amago por moverse.</p><p>Sintió un peso a su lado y unas manos frescas acariciar sus rojas mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, picar un poco sus cejas, algo que le molestó un poco y por último su cabello.</p><p>La caricia le pareció tan cálida que de alguna manera sé sintió querido.</p><p>-¿Se te olvidó algo Kuroko?- le dijo con voz rasposa</p><p>Fue fuertemente volteado boca arriba, haciéndole abrir los ojos del susto, es decir; Kuroko no podría tener tal fuerza, era un hombre y todo pero... Era Kuroko.</p><p>-Asi que Tetsu te ha estado cuidando cual buena esposa-</p><p>Mierda... Su enfermedad primordial estaba ahí... No... Eso era otra de sus alucinaciones. Así que no le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras.</p><p>-Ohhh... Aomine estás aqui, ¿De que va ir el sueño esta vez? ¿Me dirás qué me amas y me follaras contra alguna superficie de la casa? Sabes, me estoy cansando de esos sueños... luego me da por chillar-</p><p>La cosa se puso extraña cuando en lugar de seguir el hilo de alguno de sus locos sueños, la alucinación le hablo.</p><p>-Asi que lloras porque piensas que solo es un sueño... Me gustaría hacerte llorar si, pero no de ese modo-</p><p>-Mmmm...- respondió Kagami medio adormilado de nuevo -Quiero curarme de ti- le dijo al final ya sollozando</p><p>-¿Así que soy una enfermedad? Verás cuando despiertes mañana que me quedaré aquí... Contigo-</p><p>El moreno le arropó y cuido el resto de la noche, algunas veces Kagami despertaba de nuevo y decía alguna tontería incomprensible, pero Aomine supo controlar la situacion.</p><p>Estaba aliviado y en deuda con Kuroko cuando este le dijo lo que sucedía.</p><p>Que Kagami gustaba de él y que tenía pensado olvidarlo. No pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados ante ello. Aomine pensaba decírselo a su tiempo, enamorarlo, encontrar la manera de que; confiara que no le rompería el corazón, escuchar que lloraba después de soñarle no le gusto para nada.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kagami despertó y vio la cabellera azul a su lado cayó de la cama asustado, quería esconderse en algún hueco y no salir jamás. Recordaba plenamente cada estupidez salida de su boca, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando el moreno le besó, le dijo que le amaba y le llevó a la cama. Y no para tener sexo, no; le cuido y protegió como nunca hubiera creído.</p><p>Kagami no sabía si estaba curado de su enfermedad o había empeorado.</p><p>La sensación en su estómago de un millar de mariposas había cambiado a un millar de avispas embravecidas.</p><p>Aomine le quería.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8 PERDIDO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por más que Aomine se negó a presentarse en la tercera boda de su mejor amiga Momoi, al final; no tuvo más que aceptar.</p><p>El tiempo apenas le ajustaba para llegar después de salir del trabajo, así que tomo el camino más rápido, aunque este fuese también el más peligroso.</p><p>La carretera estaba desierta, solo alguien medio loco transitaría en ese terreno montañoso por la noche en plena tormenta de nieve.</p><p>¡Maldita sea Satsuki para escoger semejante lugar para su boda!</p><p>Cada vez que pasaba por un pueblito, pensaba en quedarse y no asistir al fastidioso evento, pero entonces tendría que pasar la vida con los reclamos diarios de su madre y eso le atemorizaba más que patinar el coche en el asfalto.</p><p>Faltaban tan solo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar, cuando el coche se detuvo así nada más, dejándole tirado en medio de la nada, tomo el móvil para pedir que alguien viniera a recogerlo, pero estaba sin cobertura.</p><p>Aomine se sintió con un poco de alivio ya que finalmente se había librado del compromiso y no había sido su culpa, no podrían argumentar que no lo intentó.</p><p>Se acomodo en los asientos traseros del coche, dispuesto a una buena siesta después de todo estaba cansado y la carretera como bien sabía no era muy transitada.</p><p>En unos segundos, los cristales se empañaron, el frio era tremendo y maldijo porque aún así tenía que bajar a empujar el auto fuera del camino; fue entonces que se dió cuenta que estaba cerca de un poblado, el cual no noto debido a su poca iluminación.</p><p>Después de mover el coche, se dio a la tarea de buscar un refugio mejor, algún hostal con una buena cama.</p><p>En ninguna de las puertas a las que llamo hubo respuesta; empezaba a helársele la sangre, malditos lugareños desalmados o desconfiados, lo que fueran.</p><p>Así que me dio la vuelta para regresar al auto y entonces le vio.</p><p>El estaba parado junto al coche, inmóvil, observándolo fijamente; llevaba un kimono blanco, diseños de tigres rojos apenas perseptibles y estaba descalzo sobre la fría nieve.</p><p>Su cabello largo como el fuego ondeaba con el viento y la ligera nieve que caía, sus ojos rubíes brillantes en la oscuridad de la noche.<br/>Caminó lo más rápido a su encuentro, después de todo la ropa que traía se notaba no le protegería del frío que hacía.</p><p>No atendía a sus saludos, así que supuso que algo le había pasado y caminó rápidamente para ayudarlo.</p><p>-Oi ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-</p><p>El pelirrojo no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza y uso sus propios brazos para abrazarse.</p><p>-Lo siento, salí de mi coche allá atrás y me perdi-</p><p>-Maldita sea estás helado- le dijo el moreno en cuanto lo alcanzó y le puso si abrigo encima- Entremos a mi coche a que entres en calor, con la ventisca también nos perderemos si buscamos el tuyo-</p><p>Ambos entraron a la parte de atrás que era la más amplia, Aomine intento encender el coche y en cuanto logro, a pesar de que servía no logro moverlo de lugar.</p><p>-Quiza sea por la nieve- hablo de pronto el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Quiza, lo dejaré encendido para que funcione el calefactor- y justo cuando decía eso el coche se apagaba.</p><p>-Lamento si te molesto Daiki-</p><p>-Oh, no lo haces, este maldito armatoste ya no funciona bien, dime; ya no tienes tanto frío, eso que traes no es muy abrigador, además estas todo mojado-</p><p>El moreno cayó en cuenta de que el pelirrojo podría resfriarse a pesar de que traía encima su chaqueta, del bolso al lado del pasajero, saco una toalla y se la tendió.</p><p>-Me volteare para que te seques lo mejor que puedas, puedes usar mi chaqueta en lo que se seca un poco tu ropa-</p><p>Aomine no podía mentirse si decía que no se sentía atraído por el doncel, porque estaba seguro que eso era. Las curvas que denotaba aún en ese kimono, la transparencia por la humedad en su fino torso dejaban al descubierto sus pezones erguidios por el frío, el rostro fino y labios gruesos. Trago saliva al voltear dandole privacidad al doncel.</p><p>-¿Porque no intentas aprovecharte de mi?-</p><p>Aomine escuchó su voz como en eco, sintiéndose un poco cansado y algo extrañado.</p><p>-¡¿De que diablos hablas?! Jamás intentaría algo asi-</p><p>-¿No quieres engañar a tu esposa conmigo? Perderte en mi interior y saciar tu sed de placer-</p><p>Aomine no supo cuando el pelirrojo estaba entre sus piernas, su ropa hecha un desastre, teniendo una vista erótica del hombre.</p><p>-No tengo esposa y me considero un hombre fiel aún si la tuviera- hablo con firmeza en su voz -Jamas me aprovecharia de alguien indefenso, soy polícia-</p><p>El pelirrojo le sonrió, una sonrisa cegadora e irresistible.</p><p>-No había encontrado a alguien tan integro como tu en mucho tiempo- le dijo moviendo un poco sus caderas</p><p>Aomine le tomo por la cintura y una chispa en los ojos rubíes se demostró, más este se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por el moreno</p><p>-Eres un pecado a la vista, sexy y ardiente, pero jamás forzaria a alguien por las malas-</p><p>-Me llamo Taiga, besame Daiki-</p><p>Aomine no pudo más que obedecer, sintiendo se derretía al sentir la calidez de los labios ajenos, el sabor ardiente de ellos calentaba el frío del ambiente, un frío que había olvidado por completo.</p><p>Su miembro se endurecío en un segundo, más al sentir como el pelirrojo daba pequeños sentones haciendole sentir sus firmes nalgas, llevo ambas manos a esos montículos amasando por encima de la ropa.</p><p>-Quiero follarte Taiga-</p><p>-Te he escogido Daiki, hazlo pareja mia-</p><p>Daiki no pensó más, llevo sus dedos a los labios del pelirrojo, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba embistiendo sobre la ropa al ver la erótica manera en la que los lamía.</p><p>Cuando estuvo satisfecho penetró el agujero que ya se hayaba dispuesto entre sus piernas, pues solo fue cosa de hacer el kimono blanco a un lado, Taiga saltaba en sus dedos encima de sus piernas mientras que Aomine se deleitaba con los pezones duros entre sus labios.</p><p>-¡Hazlo ya Daiki!-</p><p>Aomine hábilmente se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer entre sus piernas atornadose en sus tobillos al estar sentado. Alzó un poco el trasero de Taiga y de un solo golpe le penetró.</p><p>-¡Joder si! ¡Estas tan estrecho!-</p><p>Taiga gemía sin pudor saltando en la hombría del moreno, empleándose duro y con rapidez, apretaba sus dedos en el cuello del moreno, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la piel expuesta.</p><p>-¡Voy a venirme Daiki! ¡Más duro! ¡Tómame mi señor!-</p><p>Taiga alzó una de sus manos y desde atrás jalo el asiento del copiloto destrozándolo, Aomine no perdio el tiempo y lo uso para estampar la espalda del pelirrojo en el, follandolo duro como un animal en celo, paso las suaves piernas sobre sus hombros, llegando más profundo.</p><p>-¡Oh Daiki! ¡Daiki! ¡Tómame así! ¡Duro, duro!-</p><p>Aomine obedeció, sintiendo como su espalda escocia por los arañazos del pelirrojo, encendió aún más su libido.</p><p>-Eres mío Daiki, ¡Mío por la eternidad!-</p><p>Aomine sintió como su orgasmo le violentaba, llenado el interior completamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo y sintiéndose completamente débil.</p><p>-Soy tuyo eternamente Taiga y tú mío ahora-</p><p>De pronto las manos del pelirrojo se volvieron más frías que la nieve, presionaban su cuello con fuerza sobrehumana, Aomine creyó que ahí terminaban sus días, apenas podía distinguirlo frente a el, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero una fuerte luz brilló de pronto, quitando los nubarrones de sus ojos.</p><p>Cuando al fin pudo ver con claridad, ya era de día y esa horrible sensación se había esfumado.</p><p>Detrás de la cegadora luz estaba un anciano, reprendiéndole por transitar en tales condiciones por caminos encantados.<br/>Aomine que pensaba que la gente lo evitaba tan solo por las peligrosas curvas y barrancos, ya que decían que mucha gente se había perdido en sus caminos.</p><p>Su familia se encontraba fuera del pequeño hospital y pronto le dijeron que había chocado por la tormenta de nieve, la parte del pasajero fue la más afectada ya que se hallaba destrozada.</p><p>Quizá la mente pervertida del moreno le había hecho una mala jugada, más porque antes de que su familia llegara el anciano le había dicho una peculiar historia.</p><p>Según la poca gente que se había perdido y logrado volver, contaban que se habían encontrado con un hermoso doncel, este les hacía una prueba y si fallaban al acercarse cuando le distinguían mejor, su ropa estaba sucia, su cabellera desarreglada y sus ojos no estaban, solo unas enormes, oscuras y vacías cuencas que eran la razón suficiente para huir de ahí, sin embargo, pocos eran los que volvían a contar la historia.</p><p>Sus cuerpos no estaban de acuerdo, pues no querían responder a sus impulsos, dejándolos clavados en la nieve como una simple estaca, mientras el se acercaba a ellos alzando sus brazos, gritando y chillando como animal herido de muerte.</p><p>Aomine no lo entendía, los días que paso en cama por la hipotermia que sufrió había escuchado la misma historia una y otra vez, de cuerpos destrozados y pocos sobrevivientes enloquecidos.</p><p>¿Por qué el?</p><p>Cuando fue dado de alta, camino al lugar que recordaba de su encuentro.</p><p>A lo lejos vio un pequeño altar con un tigre en una roca y al irse acercando, el pelirrojo; igual de impactante que la primera vez que le vio le tendió la mano mientras le sonreía.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Para siempre...Daiki- escuchó que le decía.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aomine le sonrió y no dudó en tomarla.</p><p>Aomine no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esa misma noche encontrarían al moreno sin vida sentado apaciblemente sobre una antigua tumba, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios y sin signos de violencia.</p><p>Se dice que, un hermoso doncel había perdido la vida ahí hacía muchos años. Víctima de un mal hombre que le engañara y asesinara ahí sin piedad y que desde ese momento en adelante, los viajeros se perderían en los caminos y curvas de la montaña, pues ahora, el alma antes marchita del doncel había encontrado un hombre digno a quien amar.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9 PARADOJA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Una paradoja del latin paradoxus, y del griego err.. dice... Eso no lo entendí; no me juzguen, es una idea extraña opuesta a lo que se considera verdadero o a la opinión general. En otras palabras, es una proposición en apariencia verdadera que conlleva a una contradicción lógica o a una situación que infringe el sentido común-</p><p> </p><p>Un silencio lleno la habitación, nadie decía nada, todos se veían unos con otros.</p><p> </p><p>-Sabes que Kuroko, prefiero reprobar. Es más, iré a presentar mi renuncia al...-</p><p> </p><p>-¡No!-</p><p> </p><p>Todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de Kagami estaban asustados, es decir; ninguno entendía tampoco el texto que el número 12 había leído en voz alta.</p><p>Y mucho menos Kagami iba a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿De verdad quieres perder contra Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun?-</p><p> </p><p>Y si el tigre de Seirin no apelaba a sus estudios, seguro lo hacía a la rivalidad con el moreno. Y bueno... Funcionó.</p><p>Kuroko vio como este se estremeció y grito con fuerza para que todos le escucharán... Y seguro la vecina también con lo fuerte que había sido eso.</p><p> </p><p>-¡De ninguna manera Ahomine va a ganarme! ¡Antes muerto!-</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, la ceja de la sombra de Seirin se alzó intrigada, solo porque Kagami había puesto un nuevo empeño en el estudio y el rostro obviamente rojo y nervioso de su amigo.</p><p>Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre gritos, regaños y burlas para el pelirrojo.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo que nadie del equipo sabía, era que; siendo pareja el as de Seirin y Aomine Daiki, tenían una apuesta.</p><p>Si Aomine perdía contra su equipo este le haría un baile sexy y si Kagami perdía, se vestiría de conejita.</p><p>¡Kagami no pretendía perder!</p><p>Pero bueno, eso ninguno de sus compañeros lo sabía.</p><p>Y mucho menos, debía de saberlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10 CONEXIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko Tetsuya veía con lágrimas en los ojos como sus dos luces se unían en matrimonio.</p><p>No lo mal entiendan. Se encontraba completamente feliz por ello.</p><p>Kuroko vio como desde el primer día en el que se enfrentarán habían formado una conexión muy diferente a la que ambos tenían con el.</p><p>Lo noto la tarde que Aomine le enseñará como encestar, el día en que le regalará el par de zapatillas de deporte al pelirrojo.</p><p>El día en que en un café Aomine le dijera a Momoi que que estaban destinados a conocerse y bueno, la pelirosa no había dudado en decirle.</p><p>Así que no se sorprendía.</p><p>Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga tenían una conexión mucho más fuerte que ningún otra. Una conexión que poco a poco se fue afianzando hasta convertirse en un amor poderoso.</p><p>Les vio competir, pelear y quererse, les vio ser felices y estar tristes. Les vio amarse con locura día a día. Cumplir sus sueños y sus metas.</p><p>Y ahí, en esa capilla de Las Vegas en Estados Unidos, les vio afianzar una vez más su conexión uniéndose en matrimonio.</p><p>Una conexión que esperaba ver por siempre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11 MENTIRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LO LAMENTO, TENIA ESTO DESDE HACE MUCHO</p><p>Así es, desde el primer momento en el que me gustaron estos dos juntos ya lo tenía escrito, así que después de años, ha salido a la luz.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kagami lo sabía, pero por mucho tiempo no había podido creerlo.<br/>¿Cómo podría? Después de todo en su corazón sintió todo completamente verdadero.</p><p>Nunca quiso pensarlo, el hecho de que se escondieran, de lo mal que le trataba en público, del poco tacto que tenía y... Que pareciera que solo lo buscaba para una sola cosa.</p><p>
  <em>Sexo.</em>
</p><p>Una mentira...</p><p>La sonrisa que vea en su rostro era verdadera, las mejillas levante rojas, el sonido cantarin de su voz al reír.</p><p>No eran una mentira sus manos unidas y como se ocultaba entre el abrazo con vergüenza por la demostración de afecto algo pública.</p><p>Ella se veía feliz.</p><p>Así que no podía ser mentira lo que veían sus ojos.</p><p>Aomine estaba con una chica en una cita. Y... ¿Que era lo que más le dolía?</p><p>El que se vieran tan bien. Tomados de las manos, cuando se besaban, cuando Aomine pasaba sus largos dedos por el cabello de la chica y está solo se reía.</p><p>Eran una pareja perfecta.</p><p>Y entonces dolía, la mentira dolía mucho.<br/>Toda los momentos que tuvieron juntos, los besos y las caricias.<br/>Ocultos en su habitación, ocultos de sus amigos, ocultos de sí mismos. Todos ellos eran una mentira que poco a poco; en ese momento al darse cuenta, le destruían.</p><p>Entonces Aomine le besó, a ella...<br/>Le besó y le dijo algo al oído, y la mentira se hizo aún más palpable.</p><p>Aomine no le quería... Quizá nunca lo hizo. Y sin querer, su traicionero cuerpo le hizo hacerce notorio.</p><p>Sabía que de sus ojos caían lágrimas hacia sus mejillas, sabía que su mirada demostraba todo el dolor que podía sentir en ese momento.<br/>En cuanto la mirada azul se posó en su rostro.</p><p>Huyó.</p><p>Huyó de las mentiras, de la visión de su mundo rosa siendo destruido, de los recuerdos que le perseguirán, huyó del dolor.</p><p>Pero ¿Cómo huir de un amor latente aún en su corazón? ¿Cómo huir de los recuerdos?</p><p>Kagami no supo cómo es que llegó a su casa, solo se dio cuenta del llanto desgarrador que le invadía, de las lágrimas que derramaba por una mentira<br/>Del dolor lacerante que le rompía, de las ganas de romper, destruir de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.<br/>De dormir y no despertar.</p><p>Huir del dolor de más mentiras y la traición.</p><p>Escuchó los pasos detrás suyo, escuchó su aliento acelerado por haber intentado alcanzarle.</p><p>-Kagami...- escuchó, lo hizo; a sus espaldas, aún detrás de la puerta cerrada - Escúchame por favor-</p><p>No quiso hacerle caso ¿Que excusa le daría? ¿Que otra mentira inventaria? Solo se acercó a la puerta y se recargo en ella, sentado en el suelo se abrazó a sus piernas mientras intentaba acallar sus sollozos.</p><p>-Lo lamento... No queria mentirte, pero cuando quise arreglarlo ya era demasiado tarde-</p><p>-No vuelvas a buscarme... Ni siquiera sé quién eres-</p><p>Ya no más, lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero no había querido verlo.</p><p>-Perdoname, dame otra oportunidad, verás...-</p><p>-No... Si hubiera sido yo ¿Que abrias hecho?-</p><p>-Te mataría...-</p><p>-Ahi tienes tú respuesta...-</p><p>Kagami no escuchó más nada después de eso. Se dedicó a llorar su perdida por horas en la misma posición. Solo le dedicaría ese día al sufrimiento.</p><p>Al día siguiente se despertaría e iría a la escuela como si nada. Saldría con la frente en alto, como un ganador.</p><p>Ya no viviría en una mentira.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12 PARAÍSO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si... Para Kagami ese era el mejor día de su vida.</p><p>Un paraíso.</p><p>Cómo demonios no le hizo caso antes a su amigo. Oh, si Kuroko no era el demonio que decían.</p><p>Era un ángel.</p><p>Un ángel con pase vip al paraíso de los chicos guapos en traje de baño.</p><p>Maldito enano afortunado, pero eso no se lo diría, se ponía algo especial con el tema de su estatura.</p><p>-Kagami-kun cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas-</p><p>Pero es que si cerraba la boca... Seguro que hacía un ruido muy cercano a un sonido de placer.</p><p>Y es que como no hacerlo. Justo a su vista estaba los hombres más guapos que nunca hubiera visto.</p><p>-Kagami-kun, tu pantalón está algo tenso-</p><p>-Callate maldita sea... De todos modos es tu culpa, porque no me habías traído a este paraíso antes-</p><p>-Este es el equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad, tu y yo no deberíamos estar aquí...te he traído por...-</p><p>-Que... O... Por... Dios...-</p><p>-Sabia que te gustaría...- y Kuroko esperaba que el no se metiera en problemas en el lugar aunque... Bueno a quien engañaba, su amigo moreno llamaba mucho la atención</p><p>-¿Lo conoces? ¿No me digas que es o fue tu novio Kuroko maldito?-</p><p>-Si a lo primero no a lo segundo, a mi no me gustan tan quemados...-</p><p>-Pero si es el hombre más caliente que he visto antes-</p><p>-Te traje aquí porque quiero que aprendas a nadar y hay no... Ya me vio...-</p><p>De pronto el dios griego, romano, espartano o lo que fuera se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz</p><p>-Tetsu ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras-</p><p>Su voz era tan sexy... Kagami casi se derritió en cuanto la escuchó</p><p>-No vine a verte a ti Aomine-kun, vine porque quiero que esté idiota aprenda a nadar-</p><p>-¡¿Que?! Yo no soy un idiota y no entraré al agua ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!-</p><p>-No está a discusión Kagami-kun, ahora sí me disculpan. Creo que Imayoshi-san me está llamando-</p><p>El fantasma dejo a ambos chicos solos y Kagami solo quería morirse de la vergüenza. El dios moreno de espalda ancha, músculos poderosos, piel morena sin marca alguna; aunque deseaba que las marcas de sus uñas decorarán su espalda, mierda, babearia de nuevo.</p><p>-Esto... Hola-</p><p>-Tetsu solo te trajo para hacerla de carnada. Esta encaprichado con mi estúpido superior, maldita sea. No me jodas-</p><p>Kagami se enfurecío, es decir; no le importaba ser usado de carnada para un perro si su recompensa era ese dios moreno en ese diminuto traje de baño, pero nadie le hablaba así. Nunca</p><p>-Me importa una mierda imbécil, yo vine aquí a nadar y tú no me lo impediras-</p><p>-¿Cómo me llamaste BaKagami?-</p><p>-Te dije imbécil Ahomine-</p><p>Las chispas entre ambos podían verse a Kilómetros, no podía creer que tuviera tanta tensión; y esperaba que sexual, existiera con alguien que acababa de conocer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y bueno, si era sexual porque 10 minutos más tarde, el moreno se lo comía a besos en uno de los camarines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento? Quien sabe ¿Que estaba haciendo Kuroko en ese momento? Que importaba.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que a Kagami si le importaba era el nuevo paraíso que experimentaba.</p><p> </p><p>Las fuertes manos morenas amasando su trasero, la lengua que invadía su boca sin dejarle respirar por el beso, el fuerte abdomen pegado al suyo haciendo sentir sus erecciones fricciónando al estar tan juntos, la forma en que el moreno le devoraba.</p><p>Que importaba lo demás cuando cada roce le hacía llegar al paraíso, al nirvana, al valhalla a lo que fuera porque moría de placer.</p><p> </p><p>-Aun no empezamos BaKagami-</p><p> </p><p>-No me llames a-ahh-asi Ahomine-</p><p> </p><p>Para ese momento el moreno ya tenía tres dedos dentro suyo, se deleitaba por el placer de la intrusión, teniéndole con la mejilla pegada a un casillero, con el enorme miembro caliente y resbaladizo del moreno rozando su muslo.</p><p> </p><p>-Te quiero dentro ya-</p><p> </p><p>-No seas impaciente tigre... O te dolerá-</p><p> </p><p>-No seas gallina y metemela-</p><p> </p><p>-Tu lo has pedido-</p><p> </p><p>Kagami grito, pero era un grito de placer puro, de satisfacción.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¡S-Si!! Es tan grande... Tan duro... Ngh ahhh-</p><p> </p><p>-Asi que mi Bakagami es un pervertido... -</p><p> </p><p>Aomine estaba en el paraíso, el placer que rodeaba su ereccion era inigualable, había estado con chicas y chicos antes, pero el pelirrojo era diferente.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ahora este culo solo me pertenece a mi!-</p><p> </p><p>Aomine no le dejo responder, le embistió con fuerza, rozando ese punto que sabía le volvería loco. Llevo una de sus manos al olvidado pene del chico, no le dejaría correrse tan fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>-¡N-No!... Quiero... Y-Yo... Necesito-</p><p> </p><p>-Te vendrás cuando lo diga, solo con mi pene en tu agujero, sientes lo estrecho que estas... eres mio-</p><p> </p><p>Kagami casi se muere con esa palabrería sucia, nunca antes le había hablado con tanta autoridad, con fuerza y determinación.</p><p>Podía sentir como era invadido hasta la conciencia, como con cada embestida sus dedos se contraían por el placer, con seguridad se oían sus sonidos obscenos afuera de la pequeña habitación; peor, el eco lo hacía aún más excitante.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Más, más! ¡N-NO te detengas!-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Joder! Me vendré dentro... Te llenaré completamente... ¡Mío! ¡Mío!-</p><p> </p><p>Kagami gimió cuando sintió al moreno lejos de el, pero sus protestas fueron pronto olvidadas cuando el frío del laminado sé sentía en su espalda. De un brinco ya estaba nuevamente lleno hasta el fondo, cuando pasó ambas piernas al rededor de la cintura del moreno.</p><p>Los besos acallaron sus gemidos, abrazando al moreno con fuerza, mientras era embestido sin piedad, su propio pene asegurado entre sus cuerpos sintiendo aún más placer con la fricción.</p><p>Sus uñas cumplieron el objetivo que pensó en cuanto vio al Adonis moreno frente a el, arañando la suave piel de la espalda cuando el orgasmo le violento, sintió el semen tibio llenar su canal y eso alargo aún más su placer.</p><p> </p><p>-Eres un pecado... Pero eres mío-</p><p> </p><p>-Y también es ilegal Aomine-kun... Así que baja a mi amigo de tus garras o te mato-</p><p> </p><p>El sonido de la voz del pequeño peliazul casi les provoca un infarto, abochornado al pelirrojo y molestando al moreno en su intento de una segunda ronda.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Kuroko!-</p><p> </p><p>-¡Joder Tetsu! Pero si me lo dejaste servido en bandeja de plata-</p><p> </p><p>-Creí que le pedirías una cita no que te lo follarias-</p><p> </p><p>Kagami a penas y pudo medio vestirse, medio limpio el semen lo mejor que pudo y mientras era arrastrado aún con el rostro rojo por su amigo y aún antes de irse le guiño un ojo al moreno.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta noche te secuestro tigre-</p><p> </p><p>Le escuchó decirle y no pudo más que asentir en cuanto supo que ese paraíso sería siempre suyo... A menos que el moreno fuera a la cárcel.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Cómo que ilegal?! ¡Joder Y vuelve acá!-</p><p> </p><p>Y es que Kagami a pesar de su estatura y complexión, penas tenía 16 años.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13 CANCIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La canción sonaba suavemente en los altavoces de la televisión.</p><p>Aomine se encontraba recostado en el sillón mientras veía a su pareja moverse tenuamente al compás de la música.</p><p>Nunca abría pensado que esa canción le gustase a su pelirrojo. Es decir, no tenía la pinta de ser un romántico.</p><p>Pero ya amaba esa canción. Ver a su pelirrojo moverse con pena al son de cada tonada, de tararear la letra con voz baja.</p><p>Aomine no lo soporto más y se levantó. Con sigilo tal como siempre se caracterizaba, atacó a su presa.</p><p>-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres matarme?-</p><p>Kagami a penas y se recompuso del susto, pero se dejó abrazar por su moreno.</p><p>-Si, pero solo en la cama-</p><p>-Daiki... -</p><p>Kagami no reclamo, solo porque sabía decía la verdad. Bajo la intensidad de la flama de la estufa y paso ambos brazos por el cuello del moreno.</p><p>Ambos no se dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban.<br/>La canción se repitió nuevamente, y poco a poco fueron moviéndose al compás de esta por toda la sala. Sus ojos jamás se desconectaron, siguiendo sus instintos; aunque ya hubieran tirado uno que otro florero o marco de fotografía.</p><p>La canción llegaba a cada rincón del departamento y mientras ellos se movían, bailando, sintiéndose no dejaban de mirarse, de sonreír, de amarse el uno al otro.</p><p>-Huele raro Taiga...-</p><p>-¡Mierda, la comida!-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14 BEBÉ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Deja de ver esa fotografía, la vas a gastar-</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy seguro que ese mocoso está manipulado a nuestro hijo...-</p><p> </p><p>-Tora ya no es un bebé, sabe lo que hace-</p><p> </p><p>-No, no, no, no... Los genes de ese niño hacen que sea un sádico malvado que...-</p><p> </p><p>-Daiki... Tora le quiere... Y de todos modos no creo que Kouki deje que su hijo se comporte como un idiota-</p><p> </p><p>-El chihuahua es blando... Pero seguro los genes de Akashi hicieron de las suyas... Mi bebe está en garras del demonio-</p><p> </p><p>Kagami solo rodó los ojos, hacía una semana a penas que Tora, su segundo retoño había anunciado que salía con el tercer hijo de los Akashi. Kagami los conocía, como no, y sabía que el niño era un angelito... Cuando no lo hacían enojar claro. Pero Aomine se reusaba a aceptarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Odiaba tener que emparentar con Akashi, no sabía si por miedo o ... Si, para que se engañaba, era por miedo.</p><p> </p><p>-Todo va a estar bien, si sigues así te dejaré en abstinencia-</p><p> </p><p>-Eso es jugar sucio tigre...-</p><p> </p><p>-No lo es si eres irracional, te recuerdo que el atacado con tijeras fui yo, relájate y arreglate, no tardan en llegar para la cena-</p><p> </p><p>Aomine maldijo, le dejaría estar solo porque había comprado un traje de gatito y esperaba usarlo con su tigre... Si. Quizá que su hijo saliera con uno de los mini emperadores le trajera ventaja ... Sexualmente claro.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Crees que si empiezo a decirle consuegro a Akashi este se enoje?-</p><p> </p><p>-Es tu cuello, iré a buscar el mejor hospital de Tokio de todos modos-</p><p> </p><p>Y eso era cierto, ya que así como Aomine estaba en contra de que su hijo fuera abducido por el hijo del ente ese; según el, Akashi tampoco estaba que derramaba rosas por el hecho de que le arrebataban al menor de sus bebés...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15 HAMBRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si había algo que Aomine amaba era cuando Kagami tenía hambre.</p><p>De esa hambre que le encendía sus ojos rojos casi pareciendo que entraba en la zona.</p><p>Verle lamer sus labios mientras se agachaba y con lentitud bajaba el cierre de su pantalón hacía salivar su boca.</p><p>Kagami tomaba lo primero que tenía a mano; y en esa ocasión era crema batida.</p><p>Sus ojos destinaban pasión y hambre desenfrenada.<br/>Aomine no pudo ver cuándo la crema fue puesta en el largo de su ereccion y no por vergüenza si no por placer.</p><p>Dejo caer la cabeza en sus hombros mientras gemia al sentir la suave lengua limpiar la crema con una lentitud asesina.</p><p>Bajo la mirada viendo a su amante con los ojos cerrados mientras le comía con tranquilidad, su lengua limpiar desde la base a la punta, ver cómo se lamía los restos blancos de la comisura de los labios y casi sentir su muerte al ser tomado hasta la base con rapidez para sentir como su pene dejaba la calidez de esa pervertida garganta.</p><p>Aomine no pudo soportar más la tortura y mientras sentía como el pelirrojo le dejaba el mando le tomo del cabello, tan sedoso como siempre para embestir con fuerza.</p><p>No evitó dejar salir sus propios gemidos de satisfacción al ver el desastre erótico que era su amante, la saliva escurrir por su boca hacia su garganta, las lagrimas de la sofocación inundar sus mejillas y la mirada perdida por el placer que sabía sentía.</p><p>Kagami ya le había confesado que le ponía al cien verse sometido de esa manera, que; mientras su duro pene se hundía en su garganta, su boca y nariz tocaban sus vellos azulinos el se masturbaba sintiendo un enorme placer, bajo la mirada viendo como con cada embestida en esa boca pecaminosa, la mano del pelirrojo se novia con rapidez y sin evitarlo terminaba en el fondo de su garganta, casi rugió al sentir el orgasmo golpearle y más cuando vio como Kagami tragaba su semen, lamiendo los restos que se le escaparan de los labios.</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias por la comida-</p><p> </p><p>Si.</p><p>En definitiva amaba el hambre en los ojos rojos del amor de su vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16 INVIERNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El frío calva en sus huesos, estaba cansado de esperar como una buena esposa en su hogar.</p><p>Pero no podía hacer nada. Se había tentado a salir y conseguir un enorme tarro de helado, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Aomine lo sabría al instante.<br/>Maldita vena policiaca que nunca le detenía.</p><p>El frío se colaba por la ventana abierta, pero estaba bien así, esperaría a su pareja volver del trabajo.<br/>No importaba que al llegar se burlara de su patética pijama de conejitos.</p><p>Deseaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en un abrazo, no se dio cuenta pero para cuando lo supo las lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban aún sosteniendo el te tibio en sus manos.</p><p>-Taiga... - escuchó a su lado.</p><p>Nunca fallaba en escuchar las llaves de la puerta al está ser abierta, pero al parecer ya sollozos le impidieron hacerlo</p><p>Sentir el calor de Aomine en sus brazos le reconfortó y solo atino a sostenerse en ellos mientras se mecía aún llorando</p><p>-Perdón, perdón, perdón-</p><p>-Tranquilo tigre, no es tu culpa. Ya lo hemos hablado-</p><p>El invierno pasaría y daría paso a las flores de primavera, Aomine y Kagami seguirían juntos y lo intentarían de nuevo, hasta poder ver realizado el milagro de la vida.</p><p>-Te amo Taiga, no estás solo en esto-<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17 GALÁCTICO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Érase una vez una estrella normal que estaba en una galaxia normal. Nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera sus hermanas, las estrellas que habían nacido en la misma nube de gas que ella-</p><p>El pequeño peliazul miraba atento a su padre, esperaba con ansias cada noche para escuchar sus historias.</p><p>-Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en la luz que emitía y en que -con un poco de suerte- alguien la viera y la descubriese- el pelirrojo amaba la expresión asombrada de su hijo con cada palabra, era tan inocente.</p><p>-Pero nadie la veía-</p><p>-¿Porque, porque?-</p><p>-Tranquilo Tora, déjame seguir-</p><p>-Un día supo por qué era así. No lo veía pero también estaba emitiendo una luz invisible. Se llamaba luz ultravioleta. Era una luz con tanta energía que no se podía percibir-</p><p>-¿Luz ultravioleta? ¿Cómo es esa?-</p><p>-Como la luz que usa tu padre al investigar evidencia, ¿La recuerdas? Te la ha mostrado antes-</p><p>El niño nuevamente grito emocionado, después de todo Aomine solía mostrar con orgullo algunas cosas para impresionar a su pequeño hijo.</p><p>-«¿Qué es lo que hago mal? ¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo?, se preguntó».- hablo Kagami con una voz infantilizada, incluso digna de una burla</p><p>-El padre de esa estrella le dijo que sólo un humano especial podía verla y que podían pasar miles de años para que apareciera, aún así la estrella espero y espero-</p><p>El pequeño intentaba mantenerse despierto, pero su edad y el cansancio ya podían con sus ojos.</p><p>-Dime más Papi...-</p><p>-Mucho tiempo después, nació un ser humano nuevo y muy especial. La vista de ese niño era como la del fuego y una noche; cuando la estrella cai dándose casi por vencida paso, la estrella lo supo, estaba siendo vista. Así que cayó aún con la fuerza, sintiendo como su luz alumbraba un deseo pedido por ese niño con ojos de fuego-</p><p>Kagami sonrió al ver a su pequeño más dormido que despierto, pero aún así arreglandoselas para preguntarle.</p><p>-¿Que deseo pidió mami?-</p><p>-Eso nadie lo sabe...-</p><p>Kagami beso la frente de sí retoño y dejando la luz de la mesa encendida salió de la habitación. A fuera su esposo aún con uniforme de policía le esperaba, abrazándose para sentirse.</p><p>-Ese niño de ojos de fuego vio a galaxia, yo se lo que pidió- el moreno habia hablado al oído de su esposo, sintiendo como este se contraia de placer</p><p>-El deseo se ha cumplido por segunda vez Daiki ¿Que dices?-</p><p>Aomine tardo en procesarlo y en el momento que lo entendió beso a su pareja en cuanto lugar pudo, ganándose un golpe por casi despertar a su hijo.<br/>A veces las galaxias si cumplían los deseos de quienes con fuerza pedían.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18 PAJARO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si una cosa odiaba de la primavera eran los pájaros.</p><p>Esas malditas vez chillando por coger en su ventana. Aomine perdia un par de almohadas cuando se artaba y las lanzaba contra esas aves malditas que perturbaban sus dulces sueños</p><p>-Atrevete a lanzar la almohada Ahomine y te juro que hago que duermas en el balcon-</p><p>La voz de su ahora esposo salió amortiguada por el sueño y las sábanas que le cubrían, dejando su mano y el proyectil a medio camino.</p><p>Se acomodo en la cama abrazando a su pelirrojo, haciéndolo salir de su fortaleza.</p><p>-Bueno, siempre que esas malditas aves me despierten para ver tu sexy rostro a estas horas no me molestaré-</p><p>Kagami sonrió aún entre las sábanas despertando por completo, salió de su escondite y d emanera rápida y magistral se colocó encima de las piernas de su pareja.</p><p>-Que te parece si aprovechamos el momento- gruñó seductor</p><p>No llevaban ni unos minutos comiendose a besos cuando el estridente sonido de una ave chocando contra el vidrio les asustó. Aomine rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar que su pelirrojo saliera de la cama en busca del pajarraco.</p><p>-Oh, Daiki ¡Pobresillo! Tiene un ala herida-</p><p>Y así Aomine Daiki le dijo adiós a su mañana de placer</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19 GLOBOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño Kagami lloraba desconsolado sentado en el frío suelo del parque.</p><p>Con mucho esfuerzo después de algunas semanas había conseguido reunir el dinero suficiente para compartir un globo de helio.</p><p>Pero un maldito perro le había mordido la pierna; cabe decir que jueguetonamente, solo que el no lo vio así y se asustó, soltando el globo, viendo con pesar como se perdía en el cielo.</p><p>A lo lejos un pequeño moreno veía acongojado como el niño bonito lloraba por su globo, así que como pocas veces le insistió por algo.</p><p>En cuanto Aomine obtuvo lo que quería se acercó al pequeño pelirrojo y sin decirle nada amarró el globo a la muñeca de este.</p><p>Kagami guardo silencio al ver la acción, sonrojandose como farolillo.</p><p>-Pe-Pero... Pero...-</p><p>-Callate y aceptalo- le dijo de igual manera un avergonzado morenito</p><p>Kagami feliz y con su corazón latiendo como loco recompensó al niño con un beso en la mejilla, saliendo corriendo del lugar más rojo aún de que su cabello y riendo con la mano en sus labios, dejando a un confundido peliazul, cubriendo su mejilla y deseando volver a ver a ese niño con cabellos de fuego.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20 ROJO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una vez Kagami escucho; no sabe de dónde, que las emociones tenían color.</p><p>Nunca pensó en imaginar alguna, pero en ese momentos podía decir al menos; la de la ira.</p><p>Rojo, no como su cabello, ni como el de Akashi.</p><p>Era uno más intenso, no brillante pero si lo suficiente para destacar.</p><p>¿Y que era aquello que le producía ese sentimiento?</p><p>Aomine Daiki y su incapacidad de negarse a un maldito favor. Y esa era una de las cualidades que amaba de su pareja, ¿Cuál era entonces el problema?</p><p>Pues que las mujeres abiertamente interesadas en su pareja y está seguro que de piernas si pudieran, usaban cada oportunidad para manosear lo que por derecho era suyo.</p><p>Y ahí estaba Kagami, queriendo arrancar cabelleras, cosa que no podía ya que se suponía que era, bien; lo era, un caballero y no lastimaria a una mujer.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Aomine iba de aquí para allá llevando cajas y alguna otras cosas para el maldito festival de su instituto, cuando lo que en realidad quería era largarse al departamento de su pelirrojo para hacer cosas más interesantes.</p><p>Cómo follar.</p><p>Pero no, las encargadas de la decoración del gimnasio y su molesto capitán lo tenían ahí retenido.</p><p>Pero si había una cosa que le estaba gustando era el rojo. Y no del cabello de Kagami.</p><p>Sino de su rostro.</p><p>En cuanto una de las chicas se acercó a él y le tomo por el brazo para llevarlo a mover un objeto, cosa que no era necesaria y encontraba molesta, pero rendía un fruto que no había previsto.</p><p>El rostro sonrojado de su novio producto de los celos. Sabía que Kagami era algo ingenuo y esperaba que no se diera cuenta que había llegado un punto en que de hecho, lo hacía a drede.</p><p>Pero es que; ¿Cómo negarse a provocarlo? Cuando cada acción enviaba desde un sutil si rojo en sus mejillas hasta la ira roja que llegaba hasta su cuello.</p><p>Pero supo que había un límite cuando este se levantó y se marchó por la puerta que daba hacia la zona de reciclaje.</p><p>Aomine ignoro los gritos de la chica a la que había abandonado y justo antes de que Kagami tomara el atajo a la salida le interceptó tomandolo de la muñeca.</p><p>-Oh vamos Bakagami, no me digas que estás molesto-</p><p>Pero el nombrado no contesto. Aomine odiaba el silencio de su pareja, pero nada le preparo para la mirada esquiva y a nada de soltar lágrimas que este me mostró.</p><p>-Disculpame- le dijo atrayendo lo a sus brazos, agradeciendo los pocos centímetros que le diferenciaban y lo hacían más alto</p><p>-No es justo...-</p><p>-Lo se, perdón-</p><p>Aomine sabía que aunque lo desearan, porque ambos tenían esa necesidad de mostrarse cariñosos al menos entre ellos, no se podía.</p><p>Y para Kagami, ver como las chicas eran libres de abrazarlo y manosearlo; cosa que no le agrada por cierto, le lastimaba.</p><p>Aomine levantó el mentón del pelirrojo y sabiendo que Momoi estaría dentro para evitar que alguien los siguiera, le beso.</p><p>Con tranquilidad, con paciencia... Y después le metió la lengua hasta garganta haciéndole gemir tal como le gustaba.</p><p>-¿Estoy perdonado?-</p><p>-Lo estás...- le respondió Kagami -Pero esta noche no abra sexo- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar pasmado al moreno junto a un bote de basura</p><p>-¡Bakagami! ¡Vuelve aquí maldito!-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21 PECES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El matrimonio Aomine/Kagami nunca tenían peleas... Al menos no de las que hacían que una pareja casi llegará a la destrucción.</p><p>Siempre tenían sus formas de llegar a acuerdos y aunque estos fueran difíciles o raros o hasta molestos, siempre salían airosos de ellos.</p><p>Pero esta vez no fue exactamente así.</p><p>Aomine rumiaba su; casi derrota con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Kagami sonreía como idiota pero a la vez se sentía estafado.</p><p>-Yo no puedo ni pienso alimentar a esas cosas monstruosas-</p><p>-Era esto o un perro, tu escogiste Bakagami-</p><p>Tan solo escuchar la opción le daba escalofríos, pero no pensó que su pareja de verdad lo cumpliría.</p><p>Que mal que si lo habia hecho.</p><p>En un lado de la sala, en una pecera de tamaño mediano estaba un solitario pez en un agua que parecía sucia, pero era efecto del hábitat del animal.</p><p>Una jodida piraña.</p><p>-Pronto tendrás más hermanitos- había dicho Aomine, pues los malditos peces, costaban una fortuna.</p><p>-Si claro, cuando quieras Ahomine...-</p><p>Contesto Kagami, sonriendo al recordar la forma en la que fue concedido el pecesito, ya que Aomine no contaba con el dinero de momento y ese pez había salido de improviso, Kagami se ofreció a prestarselo, ya que siempre orgulloso Aomine dijo se lo devolvería.</p><p>-¡Muerete Bakagami! Eso no va a volver a suceder-</p><p>Aomine dio la vuelta después de darle un trozo de carne a la piraña, yendo a la habitación que ambos compartían.</p><p>Kagami vio con deleite el movimiento algo chueco del moreno al caminar, unos dos o tres peces más valdrían la pena; además de no tener un perro rondando por la casa, si el resultado era dejar a su novio caminar de esa manera.</p><p>Y Aomine iba a negar hasta la muerte lo mucho que en realidad le había gustado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22 DIARIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para mí, es canon que Kagami tiene ortografía de mierda. No saben lo que me costó escribirlo, aunque con el tiempo logro mejorarla.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[DIA #/#/#</p><p>Maldita sea con ese negro engreído. ya bera! Seirin le ba a patear el culo a su equipo.<br/>]</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Perdimos... Me ciento tan inútil, pero se que con ayuda de Kuroko y los senpáis venceremos<br/>]</p><p>Recordaba eso, la frustración, el dolor de haber perdido en su rostro, pero la determinación para levantarse.</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Nos encontramos con el equipo de Ahomine en el lugar donde entrenamos, fue extraño berlo... Me centi... Raro al verlo...<br/>]</p><p>Sí, también recordaba eso. El como al conectar miradas sintió algo extraño al verle, al conectar miradas con Kuroko, cuando se fue.<br/>Pero no quiso pensar en eso, todo lo que había en su mente fue, ganar.</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Ganamos! Le ganamos a Ahomine!!! No es que no crellera en mi o en el equipo, pero no puedo creerlo, aún así, aún devo ganarle en un uno a uno<br/>]</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Kuroko es un idiota!!! Mira que obligarme a usar unas susias zapatillas de Ahomine, aunque... Fue una escusa para berlo.<br/>]</p><p>Paso página su páginas de ese diario , no paso desapercibido que desde el primer día "algo" cuando se conocieron y el día que lo había marcado todo estaba ahí, y entonces; en una página llena de rayones, una tras otra.</p><p>La verdad, sus pensamientos y verlo en tinta y papel, le llenaba de orgullo.</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Es una estupides, no puede ser, cimplemente no puede ser berdad.<br/>]</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>No no no no no no<br/>]</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Shit<br/>Dammit<br/>Fuck<br/>]</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>Me gusta Aomine Daiki]<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Su sonrisa llena de orgullo al ver la; por cierto, horrible ortografía de muchas páginas, muchas de negación y al final ahí estaba, la aceptación.</p><p>-¡Ahomine! ¿Donde mierdas estás idiota?-</p><p>-¡No me grites Bakagami! ¡Ya voy!-</p><p>Aomine jamás le diría a su ahora esposo su más grande tesoro.<br/>Ese diario de preparatoria que mostraba todo cuanto sentía, el momento y hora justo en el que aceptaba que le quería, sus penas, sus triunfos y sobre todo.</p><p>[Día #/#/#</p><p>¡Ahomine me pidió que fuera su novio!</p><p>]</p><p>Sí, ese día en el que le dijera que también sentía lo mismo</p><p>[Pero el muy imbecil me tacleo, me beso y luego declaró que era suyo. Baya idiota.</p><p>¡Pero ahora es mi idiota!]</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23 PAÑUELO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AoKaga(fem)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine veía como la pelirroja corría de aquí alla mientras jugaba con su amiga Tetsu.</p><p>Para nada había sido un error reconciliarse con la peliazul si eso había llevado a conocer a su actual novia; y esperaba que la última ya que no pensaba dejar a tan bella mujer.</p><p>Además de que seguro le cortaban las bolas si le hacía daño, palabras de su amiga.</p><p>Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el pañuelo verde que llevaba en el cuello de su uniforme, no le gustaba.</p><p>-¡Hey! Ahomine ¿Cuando llegaste?-</p><p>El mencionado no respondió y en lugar de eso se puso a urgar en su maleta de deporte.</p><p>¡Lo sabía! Ahí estába, entre medio de todas sus cosas, había uno en color azul.</p><p>De dónde había salido, quien sabe.</p><p>-Listo...- le dijo -Ahora sí, mi chica solo debe portar un color que diga que eres mia-</p><p>Aomine vio la cara de su novia variar en diferentes intensidades del rojo, hasta que un golpe; y vaya que potente, le dio de lleno en el estómago.</p><p>-¡Ahomine bastardo! ¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda? ¡Apesta!-</p><p>Oh... Cierto.</p><p>Ahora lo recordaba, con ese pañuelo se había limpiado el sudor luego de un día si aire acondicionado en su salón... De una clase que no logro escapar.</p><p>-Mejor aun- respondió entre resollidos -Sabrán que hueles a mi-</p><p>-Muérete Daiki-</p><p>Pero la cara de la chica había valido la completa pena, aún si había acabado; como otras veces después de hacerla enojar, tirado en el piso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24 EGIPCIOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota informativa, turu~ru</p><p>Anubis pesa los corazones de los muertos y según algunos relatos, aquel corazón que sea indigono y el veredicto era negativo entonces éste era arrojado a Ammyt, el devorador de los muertos (un ser con cabeza de cocodrilo, patas traseras de hipopótamo y melena, torso y patas delanteras de león), que acababa con él. Esto se denominaba la segunda muerte y suponía para el difunto el final de su condición de inmortal; aquella persona dejaba de existir para la historia de Egipto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine Anubis Daiki uno de los dioses egipcios más antiguos, dios de la muerte estaba... Aburrido.</p><p>Y eso; sus sacerdotes sabían, era un problema.</p><p>¿Quien pesaría los corazones para enviarlos a su destino después de la muerte si no era el?</p><p>Su amo suspiraba desparramado en el trono del inframundo. Cada corazón que llegaba y este pesaba era enviado a su lugar con tal indiferencia que daba miedo.</p><p>La última vez que había sucedido eso había hecho la guerra contra contra sus enemigos, masacrandolos solo por diversión.</p><p>Entonces de pronto, los pobres hombres que le custodiaban le vieron dar un salto en el trono, un pobre corazón cayó al suelo llenándose de arena, pero eso poco le importó.</p><p>Temian a sobre manera a lo que haría el dios, más al verle sonreír de manera espeluznante.</p><p>-Mi... Mi señor-</p><p>-Ahora no Kouki, te dejo a cargo, envía a esos pobres idiotas a su descanso eterno, confío en tu juicio-</p><p>-Pero... Anubis-sama-</p><p>-¿Pero? ¿Has dicho pero, Kouki?-</p><p>-Perdón, perdón mi señor Anubis, haré lo que pide- dijo sin parar de temblar el pequeño chico, tenía que ir encontrandole la maña al asunto, después de todo era sus sucesor.</p><p>Al menos un perro si parecía, si el revuelo que se armó cuando un gato llegó al trono. Pero esa era otra historia.</p><p>El dios Egipcio entro a las aguas del Río Nilo, había estado observando la vida humana y de pronto le vio, era un esclavo.</p><p>Fiero, con fuego en la mirada, piel apiñonada por el brillante sudor, y un trasero de infarto, eso no lo olvidaba. A penas cubierto con esa túnica raída. No iba a permitir que fuera entregado a su hermano Horus, que el imbécil de Kise se encuentre una presa mejor.</p><p>Entro a su templo donde tenían al pelirrojo, porque si; ese cabello de fuego fue lo que le llamó la atención.</p><p>Le durmió aún estando entre las sombras y le llevó a sus dominios, dejo una nota y se largo.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Cuando Kagami despertó se asustó al ver la seda azul oscura que cubria su piel, su cuerpo ya no dolía.</p><p>Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no estaba donde se supone que debía.<br/>Le habían dicho que sería una ofrenda para saber que Dios y ya había dada por sentada su muerte.</p><p>Un aroma a sándalo lleno su olfato y se levantó de entre los cojines dejando caer la tela, mostrando su desnudez.</p><p>¿Donde mierdas estaba?</p><p>Sentia una mirada pesada y se hayo algo cohibido. No sabía de qué manera los dioses aceptaban una ofrenda pero en definitiva agradecia que no fuera dolorosa.</p><p>-Veo que has despertado- escucho a sus espaldas</p><p>Kagami quizo voltear pero no pudo, un objeto filoso tocaba desde su espalda hasta el inicio de sus caderas, bajando por la curva de sus nalgas hasta llegar a su muslo; para luego sentir una fresca mano ahuecando el músculo.</p><p>Mordió su labio para no hacer ruido a pesar de que se moría por defenderse, sintio el frío de un metal chocar contra su omóplatos y la piel tibia en el resto de su espalda. La misma voz choco en sus oídos, dejando una calidez recorrer su alma</p><p>-Horus-sama...-</p><p>-¡No menciones a otro dios en mi presencia! ¡Le perteneces a Aomine Daiki, a Anubis!-</p><p>Kagami se vio lanzado de nuevo contra los cojines del suelo, medio cubriéndose cuando vio al moreno Dios sobre si.</p><p>Aomine sin embargo; no entendía sus posesividad, era un simple sacrificio al que quería poseer. Pero su aliento, la arena de su reloj se detuvo en cuanto lo vio.</p><p>¡Ahi!; en el pubis, justo antes de la mata pelirroja de vello púbico había una marca de nacimiento, un lunar que asemejaba las fauses de un cocodrilo.</p><p>Se había topado con su pareja destinada, aquel que deboraria su corazón.</p><p>Aomine no lo pensó y le comió la boca, besos húmedos unn choque violento de labios pero no menos caliente.</p><p>-Η καρδιά μου, Σε βρήκα - (mi corazón, te encontré)</p><p>Kagami no lo entendía pero sentía tal conexión que no pudo evitar más que responder, después obtendría respuestas.</p><p>El beso se intensificó y, encontrándose desnudo no se quejó cuando el Dios se dispuso a preparar su entrada con su lengua.</p><p>-Au-Anubis-sama...- gimió</p><p>-No- gruñó el moreno- Mi otro nombre, dilo. Solo tú puedes decirlo-</p><p>Sí el pelirrojo lo decía, si lograba hacerlo, significaría que si era su pareja y sus destinos quedarían unidos para siempre.</p><p>La verga de Aomine vibro en cuanto su nombre salió de esos dulces labios, rugió con fuerza y; ya sin premura le penetró, empalandole sin tregua, disfrutando del cuerpo ofrecido por Rá para acompañar su larga vida.</p><p>-Tu nombre- gruñó el moreno mientras le embestía constante, entregándole todo el placer que sabía podía.</p><p>-Kagami... Kagami Taiga- a penas logro decir, disfrutando de cada estocada directo en el punto que le hacía delirar de placer. Para haber sido su primera vez, era un placer que no podía olvidar nunca</p><p>El Dios gritó su nombre y Kagami casi lloro cuando sintió su alma salir de su corazón y fusionarse con la del moreno, era su destino.</p><p>Cada caricia y beso siguieron sin tregua.</p><p>-¡Aomine! N-No... No pares-</p><p>-No pensaba hacerlo Η καρδιά μου*, disfruta del placer que solo tú Dios puede darte-</p><p>Kagami no se negó, sentía cada centímetro invadir su canal de manera precisa, enviando descargas de placer a cada terminación nerviosa.<br/><br/></p><p>-¡Ahhhhh!-</p><p>Un gemido febril y especialmente agudo abandono los labios hinchados por los besos de Kagami cuando do su orgasmo le violento, su entrada se apretó y el pene que se movía con algo de difícultad debido a lo estrecho se detuvo unos segundos, para después dejar ir la carga tibia de semen bien dentro Aomine rugió nuevamente, viendo como su semilla se escurría entre los muslos de su pelirrojo, endureciendolo en segundos de nuevo.</p><p>-Te verás bien con mis cachorros en tu vientre-</p><p>Le dijo; Aomine Anubis Daiki, era el que regia sobre los muertos de la gran necropolis, sus sacerdotes estaba aliviados de que su señor encontrará a su alma gemela después de tanto tiempo y avergonzados, el chico si que tenía un enorme par de pulmones y su señor... Que resistencia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25 COLLAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami disfrutaba la tranquilidad de un sábado sin preocupaciones en el sofá de su departamento, completamente a gusto en su lugar favorito.</p><p>Arribas de las piernas de su moreno novio.</p><p>Se besaban con tranquilidad, explorandose sin la usual y fiera prisa que esté siempre le demostraba.</p><p>Aomine a penas había llegado hacía unos momentos, justo cuando Kagami terminaba con su café matutino. Pensó que le tumbaria ahí en el suelo de recibidor; no es como si no lo quisiera claro, pero no sucedió.</p><p>Desayunaron juntos y después de que el moreno se puso cómodo Kagami lo siguió. Se estaba comportando demasiado raro para su gusto; que Aomine era raro, ya lo sabía, pero estaba haciéndolo más de lo normal.</p><p>-Bien ¿Que diablos te sucede?- le dijo separándose del tranquilo beso y viéndole a los ojos -Si no quieres estar aquí conmigo vete, no te voy a detener-</p><p>Kagami no quería explorar la idea de que Aomine ya no le quisiera, pero si ese era el caso, mejor arrancar el dolor de una sola vez.<br/>Aomine solo se le aferró en cuanto hizo amago de levantarse, apoyando su frente en su pecho.</p><p>-No es eso Tigre...- le respondió</p><p>-¡Joder entonces habla, me tienes de nervios!- prefería que le tuviera de otras maneras... Sensuales, pero bueno.</p><p>-Te reirás...-</p><p>-¿Eh?...-</p><p>Ahora sí que estaba perdido ¿Que podría tener a el gran "Nadie más que yo puede vencerme" Aomine Daiki de esa manera?</p><p>Eso sí que le intrigaba y era nuevo.</p><p>-Esta bien dilo, prometo no reírme... Creo-</p><p>Aomine se enderezó, removiendo se con dificultad hasta dar con lo que tenía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, aferrándolo con su manos izquierda.</p><p>Kagami no necesito más palabras, no en cuanto vio la mano derecha tomando el collar con el anillo de su hermano en la mano.</p><p>Estaba celoso.</p><p>Venía viendo ya ese comportamiento hacía algún tiempo. Vale, que también era algo despistado, pero la potente mirada de Aomine la podía sentir en cada zona de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo; sabía cuándo le miraba el trasero, pero ese no era el caso.</p><p>La mirada siempre en el collar que tenía en su cuello, pero ese no era el problema. No</p><p>Era lo que ese collar llevaba en medio.</p><p>El anillo de su hermano.</p><p>-Ohhh...- fue lo único que pudo decir</p><p>Lo que no sabía Aomine era que Kagami ya había hablado de ese asunto con Tatsuya. Y este entre risas le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema.</p><p>Kagami pensaba hacer alguna broma respecto a lo celoso que el ex-as de Too podía ser, pero este no se lo permitió.</p><p>-No- le dijo de pronto, haciendo a un lado la cajita que estaba sosteniéndo -Dejame hacerlo como se debe-</p><p>Kagami vio con temor como Aomine se levantaba, le dejaba como si pesará solo unos gramos bien sentado en el sillón uno pudo evitar derramar lágrimas como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando Aomine, con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y así; agachado, alzaba ambas manos mientras abría la cajita y mostraba un anillo.</p><p>Plateado con un par de piedras; una rojo oscuro y otra azul, simulando un par de ojos.</p><p>-Kagami Taiga, me harías el honor de pasar al lado de este idiota, el resto de tu vida-</p><p>Kagami temblaba y; mientras alzaba su mano haciendo que el moreno deslizara el anillo en su dedo.</p><p>-Un tigre una pantera ¿Eh?- le respondió, viendo el grabado del anillo que asemejaba al par de animales siendo las piedras los ojos</p><p>-¿Eso es un si?-</p><p>Kagami se lanzó al moreno, llendo ambos al suelo, mientras le besaba desesperado.</p><p>-Eso es un si Daiki-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26 CASA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La última caja estaba siendo llevada al camión que esperaba en la calle frente al edificio.</p><p>Le era difícil ver el lugar vacío después de más de tres años en los cual ahi vivió y compartió tantas cosas.</p><p>La primera reunión con sus amigos del equipo, cuando Kuroko les hablase de lo que le había sucedido en Teiko.</p><p>Recordar cuando todos acabaron desmayados y casi muertos por la extraña comida de su entrenadora, le sacaba una sincera sonrisa.</p><p>La fiesta de Kuroko, inolvidable. La felicidad, la comida, el desmayo de Furihata al ver al Emperador de Rakuzan; pobresillo, ni Akashi que ahora era su novio dejaba de recordarle ese suceso.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>El día en el que habían tenido que ir; de nuevo, a reforzar sus estudios ya que estaba a un punto de no participar en un juego importante y no podían dejarlo en la banca ya que sus sempai ya se habían graduado.</p><p>Fueron tantos, tantos recuerdos que de alguna forma le dolía dejar el departamento.</p><p>Pero lo que más recordaba... Eran los momentos que pasó con su pareja.</p><p>El día en el que simplemente se auto invito a pasar una tarde de partidos en su canal pagado de televisión.</p><p>«<em>Yo no cuento con el</em>» le había dicho «<em>Tetsu me dijo que tú lo tenías»</em></p><p>Y así habían iniciado sus visitas, hasta que una noche simplemente había sucedido.</p><p>Era inicios de su tercer año y habiendo celebrado un partido ganado bebieron un poco en un Karaoke. Claro, a escondidas y solo un poco.</p><p>Pero Kagami no era alguien con resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas y llegando a su departamento, viendo al moreno solo atinaba a reír algo idiota.</p><p>Aomine le había estado esperando por horas y a nada de irse le había visto llegar en ese estado, explotando por su comportamiento, diciendo que así no estaría al 100% para su próximo encuentro, mismo que no ocurriría hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, pero Aomine no había mencionado eso.</p><p>Acabaron dentro peleando a gritos furiosos y de un momento a otro se estaban comiendo a besos.</p><p>Decir que Kagami no lo deseaba era mentira, puesto que el mismo se desnudaba con rapidez mientras el moreno le comía cada centímetro de su piel.</p><p>Gemidos intensos, sudor, lágrimas y sus pieles llenas de su semen conbinados después, no podían ni dirigirse la mirada.</p><p>Ambos mudos solo se asearon, acabando por tener un par de rondas más en el baño.</p><p>Le daba risa recordar ese suceso, como a penas y podían verse a la cara después y por semanas huyeron de si mismos.</p><p>-Es hora de irnos Taiga...- escucho a sus espaldas -Crearemos nuevos y mejores recuerdos en nuestra nueva casa-</p><p>-Nada superará nuestra primera vez Daiki~-</p><p>Kagami vio como su novio solo sonreía como solo el podía.</p><p>-Quiza... Un hijo lo haga-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27 ARBOL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como parte del servicio social propio de su nueva profesión de médico, Kohaku Takashi fue enviado a una apartada comunidad en lo alto de las montañas.</p><p>Estaba muy emocionado de poder ayudar a la gente, pero al llegar se encontró mayormente desconfianza. Lo veían tan joven, que les parecía inexperto.</p><p>
  <em>-¿Crees que estará bien?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ya es tiempo, si no; te aseguro que lo estará-</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tan solo un par de personas lo vieron con buenos ojos, y lo recibieron de la mejor forma posible, ya que llevaban meses sin un doctor en el pueblo. Así que lo acomodaron en una buena habitación en la gran casa de; a su parecer quien mandaba en el lugar y el esposo del pelirrojo heterocromo se encargaba de darle comida o cualquier otra cosa que necesitara.<br/><br/></p><p>Queriendo o no, finalmente todas las personas tuvieron que aceptarlo, después de todo ya conociéndolo y viendo su forma de ser, además de que no tenían nadie mas a quien recurrir.</p><p>A Kohaku se le veía ir y venir a pie a veces a altas horas de la noche, para atender a algún enfermo en su propia casa; Akashi, el que de hecho si era algo así como el gobernador, le dijo que con gusto le cedia uno de sus caballos, pero además de que nunca había cabalgado, prefería el ejercicio de caminar.</p><p>Había siempre alguien que lo acompañaba, un joven de apellido Kuroko, muy buen amigo suyo desde el primer día en que piso el lugar, callado pero tranquilo y con tan poca presencia que le asustaba cada que podía.<br/><br/></p><p>-Oi, Kouki. ¿Donde esta Tetsuya?-</p><p>-Perdón...¿Quien Kohaku-kun?-</p><p>-Tetsuya, me voy donde los Reiga, a ver al abuelo y curar sus heridas, pero Tetsuya no aparece, el bastardo dice que nunca me vaya sin el, pero ahora no aparce-</p><p>-No se de quién me hablas Kohaku-kun-<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Aunque el pueblo era pequeño nadie quería que se perdiera.</p><p>Una madrugada, escuchó el ladrar de los perros y fue a ver de qué se trataba.</p><p>Kohaku ignoro el dicho del esposo del pelirrojo; de que escuchará lo que escuchará no saliera por las noches, cuando pregunto este solo le respondió que era mejor que no lo supiera.</p><p>«<em>Los citadinos nunca lo entienden</em>» había dicho</p><p>Distinguió en medio de la oscuridad alejándose una figura masculina, y encontró en el suelo un rastro de sangre.</p><p>Asustado le rogaba que se detuviera, identificándose como médico y ofreciendole ayuda, sin embargo el hombre solo caminaba y caminaba pareciendo ido, caminaba hacia el frente con la cabeza agachada.</p><p>Los rígidos y lentos movimientos con los que se desplazaba, hicieron pensar a Kohaku que se encontraba muy mal herido, así que corrió para darle alcance.</p><p>No fue tan fácil llegar hasta donde estaba ya que realmente se movía mas rápido de lo que parecía.</p><p>No se dio cuenta, pero llegó a lo que parecía un enorme árbol, lleno de enredaderas que daba alusión a estar incluso más oscuro de lo que parecía.</p><p>Kohaku era muy temeroso, pero por algún motivo ese miedo a lo que fuese no se encontraba con el en ese momento.</p><p>El apremio por salvar al desconocido herido había espantado todos sus miedos, pero al llegar al pie del árbol no pudo más que está vez si asustarse ya que no estaba por ningún lado.</p><p>No estaba el hombre y por último ni el rastro de sangre.<br/><br/></p><p>-Hola...-<br/><br/></p><p>Kohaku gritó, pero este fue silenciado, lo sabía, lo sentia. Cómo el sonido era arrancado desde lo más profundo de su alma.</p><p>Cayó de rodillas al ver al hombre frente a él.</p><p>Alto, de piel morena. Con ropas que parecían del siglo pasado pero completamente formales. Ni una herida a la vista gracias a Dios, pero con un aura que dictaba obediencia y extrañamente seguridad.</p><p>-Has vuelto a mi tal como prometiste Kagami Taiga-</p><p>Kohaku negó, es no era su nombre. Y por más que le rogaba a su interior huir, su cuerpo no respondía, dejándole ahí; inmóvil.</p><p>Kohaku vio con horror como el hombre de ojos azules centelleantes en medio de la oscuridad, se le acercaba e agachándose a su altura le tocó.</p><p>Kohaku cayó de espaldas mientras el moreno le sonreía el rostro, convulsionado y lleno de dolor.</p><p>Cada imagen era más dolorosa que la anterior, mostrándole a si mismo desde los ojos azules.</p><p>Ese Kagami Taiga que había nombrado era el mismo. Alto, pelirrojo, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, sus curiosas cejas raras y por último su mismo rostro.</p><p>Se pudo ver a si mismo en el árbol en el que se encontraba, con el moreno.</p><p>Se estaban jurando amor eterno y le creyó.<br/>Creyó cada palabra que salía de sus labios.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Resulta que antaño, la comunidad subsistía a base de tres grandes familias.</p><p>La familia Akashi, Aomine y Kagami.</p><p>Esas grandes familias tenían un hijo heredero y como tal, debían casarse para seguir heredando el buen nombre de su familia.</p><p>Pero algo pasó. El heredero de los Aomine se enamoró pérdidamente de el heredero de la familia Kagami</p><p>Era correspondido.</p><p>Entonces cada noche, cada vez que podían se encontraban en ese gran árbol, alejados de todos.</p><p>Demostrando su amor carnalmente sin ataduras, besando sus almas con cada palabra y caricia.</p><p>Pero lo inevitable llegó. La familia Aomine rígida como solo ellos podían, caso al mayor Aomine. Kagami aunque le dolía, lo acepto. Nada podía hacer en contra de las costumbres.</p><p>Al poco tiempo el mayor de los Kagami también se casó, pero contrario a lo que Aomine, la joven Tetsuya solo le veía como un amigo, ya que la chica estaba enamorada de un imposible y ambos eran muy buenos amigos, decidieron unir sus vidas para acompañar su tristeza.</p><p>Pero el dolor de la separación no fue soportable para Aomine. Una noche por medio de la joven Tetsuya, Kagami fue llamado al árbol donde antes tuvieran sus encuentros.<br/><br/></p><p>Y así, noche tras noche. En cada ocasión que podían, los amantes se veían para consumar su amor.<br/><br/></p><p>Kohaku podía verlo y sentirlo todo.<br/>Y le dolía, porque recordó, su alma lo hizo. Recordó esa noche.<br/><br/></p><p>La luz de la luna no estaba,a oscuridad amparaba a los amantes. Pero asi mismo al odio y la ira.</p><p>La señora de Aomine sabía que algo pasaba. Desde la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en el gran señor Aomine, juro que sería suyo; y lo había logrado.</p><p>Pero; pese a la suntuosa boda. Del todo, no lo logro.</p><p>Daiki no le tocaba, le veía y hablaba con indiferencia. Dormían en habitaciones separadas y siempre trabajaba.</p><p>Salvo aquellas noches en las que salía a caminar y volvía con un aspecto repuesto. Jovial y risueño.</p><p>Como si en el camino se le hubiera inyectado vida.</p><p>Asi que esa vez, le siguió.<br/><br/></p><p>Y ahí estaba, arañando un arbolillo mientras veía a su marido comerse a besos a un hombre.</p><p>¡Un hombre de entre todos! Pudo haber dejado pasar a una mujer pero ¡Un hombre! Era la peor humillación de todas.</p><p>Vio como el moreno acariciaba tiernamente su rostro ¡Esa debía ser ella!</p><p>Vio como con suavidad paseo las puntas de sus dedos por sus mejillas hasta llevarlas a su torso y como lentamente le quitó la camisa que portaba.</p><p>¡A quien debía desnudar era a ella!</p><p>Vio como el pelirrojo era estampado con fiereza en la corteza del árbol y al joven Kagami gemir con premura.</p><p>Vio a su marido volverse una bestia llena de pasión mientras tocaba la piel trigueña, como ya ambos sin pantalones consuman la unión como si la vida saliera de ellos, como si está se disolviera y se bebiera en ellos.</p><p>Escucho la voz trémula del pelirrojo gemir el nombre de su marido y como el moreno enloquecido decía que lo amaba en cada estocada, rogando al pelirrojo por un hijo aunque supiera que eso era imposible.</p><p>¡Ella era quien debía portar los herederos en su vientre!</p><p>La ira la consumió y; días después el pelirrojo era acusado de herejía.</p><p>Con gusto vio como en ese árbol era colgado por sus pecados.</p><p>La señora Aomine creyó que eso sería suficiente, que su marido volvería a su lecho implorando por su piel al ser la bestia asesinada.</p><p>Pero no paso.</p><p>Contrario a eso, Aomine se la vivía en la finca de los Kagami, el decía que era para apoyar a la viuda, per la señora Aomine sabía que era para estar do de antes estuvo su amante, para recordarle.</p><p>Y la ira se hizo presente de nuevo.</p><p>Una noche en la que Aomine no volviera se dirigió a la finca Kagami.</p><p>La incendio hasta los cimientos.</p><p>Con la viuda dentro.</p><p>-¡¿Donde esta Tetsu?! ¿Que le has hecho maldita perra?-</p><p>Ella enloquecida le contesto -Debe de estar cabalgando con el demonio ahora mismo-</p><p>Aomine no pudo más y la asesino, no sin antes maldecir a cada habitante, a cada sombra y vegetación.</p><p>Nada descansaría hasta recuperar a su amado, hasta el día en que este volviera a sus brazos.</p><p>Con el pasar de los años; Aomine murió, suicidándose.<br/>Pero no así el alma de la gente.</p><p>Aomine pacto a su muerte con el diablo para apresar el alma de su vengativa esposa y todo aquel que considero su enemigo.</p><p>A cambio cazo a más un millón de almas hasta que se reencontrara con su amado.</p><p>Y lo había obtenido.</p><p>Ahí estaba.</p><p>-Daiki...-</p><p>-Taiga...-</p><p>Los ojos espectrales del moreno refulgieron en la oscuridad de la noche.</p><p>Los fuegos fatuos les rodearon entregando el alma del pelirrojo a su legítimo dueño.</p><p>Aomine Daiki recuperó a su amante y el pueblo se volvió polvo, podredumbre y enredaderas.</p><p>El tiempo congelado carcomio cada centímetro del pueblo al acelerar su vida útil.</p><p>Casi nada quedó de el.</p><p>Solo la mansión Akashi quedó en pie, ya que el antepasado de este Akashi Seijuuro y su pareja habían sido los único que habían intentado parar la ejecución del heredero Kagami.</p><p>El árbol donde los amantes se encontraban reverdecio como nunca antes.</p><p>Quedando en medio de un pueblo fantasma por demás destruido, con los pocos inocentes que quedaron de la antigua masacre.</p><p>Los lugareños impidieron el paso a el «Arból de los amantes» ya que se dice que en las noches sin luna, fuegos azules y rojos se entrelazan hasta formar a la pareja que noche tras noche se jura amor eterno, vagando en el infinito hasta que el eterno los alcance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28 PERFUME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es la única manera en la que está tranquilo, la única en la que se relaja y piensa que ningún daño le sucederá.</p><p>Claro que eso es algo que no le diría ni aunque su vida le dependiera de ello. El orgullo de su pareja subiría como espuma al cielo y no, no pensaba provocar eso.</p><p>Era por ello que Kagami hurto... Errrr... Pidió prestado sin preguntar el perfume de su pareja.</p><p>Solo un poco.</p><p>Había rociado su almohada con el aroma maderado y fuerte, combinado con el sudor natural que su sudor emitía.</p><p>Lo que no sabía Kagami era que Aomine era completamente consciente de eso y; lejos de parecerle extraño o alguna otra cosa, a este le parecía.. lindo.</p><p>Ver a su novio dormido abrazando una almohada que desparramada el olor de su perfume...</p><p>Pero de ahí a no sentir celos había mucho trecho. Así que arrancó la cosa de sus brazos y ya despierto se acurrucó entre sus brazos.</p><p>-Tienes mi aroma natural Bakagami, no necesitas esa cosa-</p><p>Kagami solo río y se abrazó al moreno, aspirando el perfume delicioso que sabía y esperaba nunca se le alejara.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29 CONEJO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humillante.</p><p>Esa era la sensación que Kagami Taiga sentía recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo.</p><p>Se vengará de alguna forma de su diabólica entrenadora, lo haría.</p><p>Así que por ahora tenía que aguantarse andar por ahí con ese ridículo traje todo por una buena causa, si; estaba bien si era por el equipo, si estaba bien ¡Pero esa no era la manera!</p><p>Kagami vestía un shorts, si a esa cosa se le podía llamar así; los cuales sentía se le metían donde no debían, solo un saco que dejaba ver toda su espalda y unas medias ¡Además de unos espantosos tacones!</p><p>Cómo rayos le habían hecho para conseguir uno de su talla... ¿Quien sabe? Pero hasta de marca era.</p><p>Y para rematar la humillación, unas orejas de conejo ¡Conejo!</p><p>El tema que tenían en el gimnasio era un café animal y cada integrante llevaba uno algo sugerente.</p><p>Kuroko era un gato, Kiyoshi un oso, Furihata; pobrecillo no pudo huir del de un perro y así varios animales más. Claro si se le podía llamar así a esa poca ropa que nada tenía que ver con un animal mas que por las orejas.</p><p>Todas las escuelas estaban el evento y no hacía falta decir que había recibido un buen de burlas al por mayor de todos, sobre todo del imbécil de Kise, que hasta rojo se puso por ello.</p><p>-¡Kagami! Ve a la sala del club, no aparecen las servilletas-</p><p>-Como sea...-</p><p>-¿Que dijiste Bakagami?-</p><p>-A... A la orden entrenadora-</p><p>Kagami se dirigió al lugar, estaba a unos pasos fuera, pero le alegraba hacerlo y así dejar descansar un poco aunque fuera sus pies de esos tacones.</p><p>Llegó a la sala y sin miramientos nada más entrar lanzó las orejas de conejo a un lado.</p><p>No llevaba ni dos pasos cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta.</p><p>Una presión en el ambiente hizo se detuviera en su lugar sin dar la vuelta. Escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda desnuda en cuanto sintió un par de dígitos recorrerle la piel.</p><p>-Pude ver la mirada depredadora de un par de tipos ahí adentro- escucho - Y de varias mujeres que no dejaban de suspirar por tu piel desnuda-</p><p>Su rostro se coloreo al reconocer la voz, aunque ya con solo el aroma que invadió el pequeño lugar había sido suficiente para reconocer de quién se trataba</p><p>-Sabes muy bien que no podía negarme- respondió caminando hacia una banca.</p><p>Aún de espaldas se agarró de la banca, agachándose para llegar a la correa de uno de los tacones, pero se detuvo.</p><p>-No... Dejatelos-</p><p>-Estas loco Ahomine, me duelen los pies-</p><p>Kagami se molestó casi nada la verdad y quiso encarar a su pareja pero unas manos en sus caderas le detuvieron. Pronto sintió algo duro presionando en sus nalgas, sonrojadolo y excitandolo.</p><p>-Ahhh... N-No se puede Daiki, aquí no-</p><p>A Aomine no le importó, si por eso había cerrado con llave y puesto afuera un letrero amarillo.</p><p>Amasó deliciosamente ese par de nalgas cubiertas por el shorts negro, lentamente sus dedos pasearon hasta la piel desnuda hasta el inicio de las medias.</p><p>-Te vez tan sexy Taiga- le dijo, dando pequeñas estocadas por encima de la ropa</p><p>El pantalón apretaba en su erección, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no lanzarse cual bestia a su pareja en cuanto lo vio con esa ropa y justo cuando pudo obtuvo una oportunidad.</p><p>-Daiki~- gimió Taiga</p><p>Aomine sabía que con poco era suficiente para calentar a su novio, sonrió egocéntrico llevando sus manos a las tetillas medio cubiertas de este, masajenadolas con las yemas de sus dedos, tirando de ellas sin dejar de mover sus caderas, escuchando los gemidos ahogados que daba su pelirrojo.</p><p>-Voy a cogerte Taiga- le dijo al oído.</p><p>Kagami no replicó, movió su propio trasero a la par de las caderas del moreno, sentía su propia erección doler dentro de su ropa y ya sin importarle lo desabrochó con rapidez, haciéndole fácil a su novio el quitárselo, logrando que la prenda se deslizara por sus piernas.</p><p>-Mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Quieres que me vuelva rudo eh?- gruñó el moreno</p><p>Kagami mordio sus labios sabiendo por qué lo decía. A su entrenadora le había parecido gracioso el chiste y Kagami no iba negar que pensaba usar eso a su favor en cuanto estuvieron en su departamento.</p><p>Así que no se quejó en absoluto. Al parecer el shorts era tan corto que sus usuales boxer holgados se verían mal con la prenda que la entrenadora había visto bien entregarle un tanga con un moño simulando una cola de conejo.</p><p>El sonido de la ropa siendo despojada con rudeza le trajo de vuelta a la conciencia. Kagami sería aferrado a la banca ala espera de ello que quería con ansias.</p><p>-Ohh~ ¡Sí! Da-Daiki-</p><p>Aomine sabía que no sería suficiente con la poca preparación que le daría, así que se decidió por lamer lo más que pudiera ese pecaminoso agujero, solo hizo a un lado la tira de la tanga y se dedicó a la tarea con rapidez, salivando en demasía al pensar en lo mucho que le ponía el pelirrojo con esa ropa.</p><p>-¡Me-Metemela! Métela ya- casi gritó Kagami</p><p>-Te dolerá tigre- aunque lo correcto sería conejito, pensó</p><p>-No importa joder, te quiero dentro-</p><p>El aliento se le escapó de los labios en cuanto sintió la extensión dura y palpitante del moreno en su interior. Que le habido dolido; si, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando las estocadas conectaron de lleno en su próstata, haciéndole gemir como un cualquiera.</p><p>-Tan apretado como siempre, dímelo Taiga, dime lo que quieres-</p><p>La erección de Kagami estaba dura y goteante, ansiosa de ser atendida. Pero los movimientos le impedían tocarse por miedo a venirse abajo si se soltaba de la banca, si había una cosa que a Aomine le ponía y lo sabía Kagami, era que le rogara. Que llorará de placer y pidiera por más.</p><p>-J-Jodeme más duro Daiki... M-Mas duro-</p><p>Aomine no dudo en obedecer, moviéndose con fuerza, abrió el par de montículos viendo como su pene desaparecía en el agujero rosado.</p><p>-Joder... No me cansaré nunca de esta vista-</p><p>Aomine golpeó una nalga, dejando una marca en la piel de su pareja, siseando al sentir el apretón en su verga.</p><p>-¡Ahí! Ahhh~ Daiki más duro, ahi-</p><p>Aomine llevo una de sus manos a la erección de su novio, sobre estimulando sus sentidos haciendo que se corriera copiosamente en su mano. Kagami casi se va al suelo temblando por el orgasmo, desconectado de la realidad en la por la sensación de placer.</p><p>Pero Aomine aún tenía algunos planes.</p><p>Acomodó a su laxa pareja aún atontada sobre la banca, quitandole la ropa, solo dejando en su lugar los tacones y las medias. Cogió las orejas de conejo y volvió a ponerselas sobre la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Que?...-</p><p>-Aun no acabo Taiga~-</p><p>Aomine se lanzó a los labios del pelirrojo y mientras lo besaba le penetró nuevamente, moviéndose como animal en celo, ahogando los gemidos propios y ajenos en sus labios. Abrió las piernas de su novio lo más que pudo, sintiendo la erección de este chocar en su vientre, la humedad del pre-semen y el como este volvía a endurecerse.</p><p>Aomine se irguió abriendo más las piernas de Kagami, viendo el bamboleo de la erección con cada golpe suyo.</p><p>-Joder... Deberías mírate, lo sexy que te vez mientras te follo-</p><p>Kagami gimió, sentía el orgasmo cerca, sus labios estaban abiertos sin poder decir nada, ni siquiera gemir al ver y sentir como Aomine mordisqueaba sus piernas aún con las medias, como manoseaba sus muslos con fuerza.</p><p>-Mi sexy conejito-</p><p>Kagami no pudo soportar la vista de sus piernas entaconadas moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas en su interior, la mirada depredadora de su pareja y la sensación de sentirse lleno. Gimió arqueando su espalda en la banca, casi cayendo de ella, solo evitandolo porque su moreno le sostenía.</p><p>Su respiración acelerada y el gritó que soltó denotaron su orgasmo, haciendo estrechar su interior, Aomine gruñó y embistió con rudeza, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y mientras se aferraba a las caderas de Kagami, eyaculo con fuerza en su interior.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>-Kagami se torció el tobillo, estaba tan cansado por esos malditos tacones que se ha quedado dormirdo-</p><p>Aomine salió con el pelirrojo cargado en su espalda con su novio durmiendo cansado.</p><p>-Aomine-kun, el traje debe devolverse ya que es rentado, que Kagami-kun lo lave bien-</p><p>Aomine sonrió presuntuoso mientras se encaminaba a la salida, aún pretendía darle un buen uso a ese traje.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30 GRANJA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Aomine no le importaba si alguien se burlaba de ellos, con solo una mirada asesina y lograba que salieran huyendo.</p><p>Cobardes</p><p>El solo ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de su novio hacía que valiera la pena.</p><p>Aunque se quedará ciego por ello. Se repetía; valía la pena.</p><p>Kagami le había mencionado que en su vida había visto una vaca, mucho menos una gallina.</p><p>Pero se siempre quiso saber cómo se sentían las plumas del ave entre sus dedos, así que ni tardó ni perezoso, le arrastró a una granja de entretenimiento.</p><p>Kagami parecía niño en juguetería, gritando de aquí a allá.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Mira una vaca Ahomine! ¡Una gallina, una gallina! ¡Y tiene pollitos!-</p><p> </p><p>Sí, en definitiva necesitaba un oculista... O un neurólogo, porque eso de ver a su lindo novio con brillos dorados y alas de ángel no eran normales.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo que sea Bakagami...-</p><p> </p><p>Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de su pelirrojo de ese día. Ir de aquí alla tocando animales y siendo feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31 CEMENTERIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Está pequeña historia... Está ciertamente basada en los sentimientos que me dejase una persona muy importante para mí.</p><p>Aún te extraño</p><p>R</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>Deberias irte, te hace daño que estés aqui-</em></p><p>-No digas tonterías Bakagami, este es el lugar en el cual debo estar-</p><p>-<em>Hace frío, no te abrigaste bien ¿No te he dicho ya que cuides tu salud?-</em></p><p>Aomine se agacha al lado del pelirrojo, toma sus manos y las besa.</p><p>No puede dejar de ver el rostro de su amado, el bonito cabello rojo, las cejas raras de las que tantas veces se burló pero beso, los ojos chispeantes llenos de vida.</p><p>¿Porque abría de marcarse?</p><p>A lo lejos una voz llama su nombre, pero le ignora.</p><p>-No importa ya te dije, me quedaré aquí contigo-</p><p>Aomine ama a Kagami, es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado después del básquet, los días de rivalidad, luego los de amistad.</p><p>Después la furia de no entender sus sentimientos y las constantes peleas con el mismo y el pelirrojo, después la aceptación y el esfuerzo para conseguir que le creyera que lo amaba.</p><p>Y luego la dicha de ser correspondido, los días felices llenos de amor y besos.</p><p>Estar ahí con el es lo único que desea. No dejarlo solo.</p><p>Nunca.</p><p>-<em>Por favor Daiki, vete a casa, no nos torturemos así...-</em></p><p>Aomine llora ya sin poder evitarlo, se aferra a las piernas del pelirrojo y llora, con fuerza que desgarra su corazón con cada lágrima derramada.</p><p>-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, para siempre. No me iré nunca por favor-</p><p>-<em>Te amo Daiki, así que por favor, te lo suplico, márchate y déjame ser feliz, al menos aquí</em>-</p><p>Aomine lo sabe, sabe que debe marcharse, la voz en su cabeza se lo implora, escucha el llanto, siente la piel tibia contra su cuerpo aferrarse y llenar su ropa de la humedad de las lágrimas.</p><p>-<em>Te amo Daiki... Pero, debes marcharte, por tu bien, no hay futuro aquí para ti, conmigo-</em></p><p>Entonces de verdad lo escucha, las otras voces y grita. Grita con fuerza.</p><p>Kuroko le sostiene. Sus amigos, todos.</p><p>Kagami ya no está, no es su voz la que escuchaba, era el frío de la tumba frente a él.</p><p>-¡Taiga no puede quedarse aquí! ¡No puede!- grita con fuerza</p><p>Entre Midorima y Murasakibara le sostienen cuando Kuroko cede a llorar.</p><p>Kagami ya no está. Un hombre se a quedado dormido al volante y el, tan heroico como siempre, quitó del camino a un niño tomando su lugar.</p><p>Aomine está destrozado, llorando en la lápida dentro del frío y lúgubre cementerio. No quiere marcharse y es la quinta vez en tres días que tienen que ir a buscarlo.</p><p>Cada vez que entra al lugar ve a Kagami, habla con el hasta que tienen que llevarselo.</p><p>-<em>Por favor... No me dejes solo</em>- escucha cada vez que lo arrastran fuera de ahí, pero es solo su mente perturbada la que lo invita a volver cada vez al cementerio.</p><p>Aomine fue el último en ver a Kagami, el tomo su mano antes de morir, escucho de sus labios una súplica de que fuera feliz.</p><p>Pero Aomine no puede, no quiere.</p><p>Y quizá... <em>No lo haga nunca.</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>